Ice Cold
by Midnightblood109
Summary: Elsa is a descendant of a ice vixen only three greats away from Yuki, with her powers fully matured now and her tail and ears starting to show how can she hide when she's the CEO of the world's biggest company? Will Jack descendant of Jack Frost/spy save her from being devoured by nightmares? (First Fanfic)Rated T for language and violence. Modern fantasy AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since this will be my first fanfic I will warn you I am very sensitive to haters so all you haters out there pls hate me silently and not be jerks and flame me online I hold grudges being a libra gives me that thing. Feel free to skip or skim through my A/N's and please tell me my grammar or spelling mistakes but since I am human know that I will be busy and try to be patient. I tend to ignore comments to save myself from being flamed so don't be sad if I don't reply.**

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

Hello my name is Elsa Winterwell daughter of Agnarr Winterwell current CEO of Arrendell Crops. age 25.

I sighed at the large and towering stake of paper work on my desk I amused that graduating from college will gain me a little freedom but being the CEO to Arendelle Corps. everyday is a adventure of paperwork and meetings with old people. Hello my name is Elsa Winterwell daughter of Agnarr the next pile of papers into one of the drawers around my table I noticed a shadowy figure outside the door. Thinking it was just my secretary, Veena I went back to signing more documents. When the door burst open with a strawberry blonde woman running or stumbling towards me sheets of paper flew into the room and a black and white-haired woman rushing in to pick up the papers.

"Elsa! OMG Elsa! You will not believe where Kristoff is taking me on our one year anniversary." The strawberry blonde said panting trying to catch her breath.

" Anna I'm busy right now and look at the mess you made. Sorry Veena." I replied glancing at the girl with black and white hair,Veena.

"It's fine really my fault for not to being able to dodge Anna in time it was hard to see her coming trying to balance all this paperwork was hard." Veena added.

Anna was my little sister by three years only sibling and was currently dating the famous wildlife photographer, Kristoff although sometimes he could be gone for weeks at a time taking photos of animals all over the world his girlfriend will always come first. Sometimes it could make me jealous at how close they are but I believe that they are made for each other and glad that Anna didn't rush her relationship with Kristoff like her previous boyfriend Hans. Anna was perky, enthusiastic and a total sweetheart she was kind and understanding but never push her the edge or you could end up in a hospital bed like Hans, thankfully he only walked away with a broken nose. If Anna didn't hold me back he not be even be walking today.

Veena on the other hand was a firecracker she was fierce when people mess with her or her friends she was still single like me. When I first met her she was hostile to every guy giving me the impression that she was lesbian although she assured me that was not the case. She just disliked boys and was not lesbian in fact she remained single by choice, wanting to live and die single. I would always tease or bet on how her dream guy could just sweep off her feet but Veena would brush it off saying that the chances of that happening was one percent. She was also my best friend even though she was two years my junior we got along she would always help when I need it and was actually really kind and forgiving. One of Veena's outstanding features was her silky black and white hair, her side swept bangs covering her right eye, it was very long and when I say long I meant really long her hair reached her knees. A stripe of white from her head creeping to the tip of her hair brushing against her knees every once in a while. Her other feature was her mesmerizing violet eyes with multiple shades light lavender one second to dark purple the next the gold ring surrounding her pupil.

"Okay sorry Veena need help?" Anna pouted.

"It's fine not the first time this happened remember when you zoomed in here when Kristoff got Olaf for you." Veena giggled

"Anyway make it quick Anna."Elsa continued

"Oh right! Kristoff is taking me to Africa can you believe it he asked me if I wanted to tag along for our anniversary."

"That's great but it is for work right?"

"Yeah but how romantic would it be walking at night looking at the stars and each other's eyes..." Anna said gazing off into space.

"Sure... anyway when will you be back?" I asked snapping my fingers and hopefully Anna's daydream.

"That I'm not so sure it could extend to months or so. Kristoff said lions are hard to capture up close."She replied.

"Oh lions I love them especially when they prey on other animals and devouring them with blood all over their muzzle."Veena interrupted with a bright glint in her eyes.

Should have also mentioned that Veena was a sadist and often talked about death and anything to do with gore and blood. Her death talk tends to freak me out but I've gotten used to however Anna looked petrified.

"You don't think they eat people do you?"Anna asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Maybe." Veena chuckled with a serene expression on her face.

"Calm down Anna Veena is just joking if you still don't feel assured I'm sure Kristoff would be happy to enlighten you can send me the later details of your trip to my email."I said.

After Anna exited the office I sank into my chair, Veena giving me a amused smirk. After helping her pick up the papers that were still scattered on the floor she exited without another word. I glance at the clock on my desk it read 1:36 I decided to forgo lunch to continue my work. After about two hours or so I lose track of time easily, I noticed there were dark clouds circling the sky thinking it was about to rain I walked out to the office balcony. That's right my office had a damn balcony being the heir to the most powerful corporation in the country and maybe the world. Arrendell Crops was a supply and demand company you want anything me have it. From food and fashion to pets and toys. Wherever you turn you will see a shop with the Arrendell Crops logo. My parents died when I was sixteen they were on our private yacht towards Corona to visit our cousin Rapunzel before a huge storm caused it to be shipwrecked out at sea no one made it out. Forced to grow up faster than anyone my age I isolated myself due to the stress of taking over a company as large as Arrendell Crops.

They say everyone has their secrets I have mine I did isolate myself because of stress, yes but I have another reason I found out I was not completely human. Since my isolation my powers did not fully develop till I was eighteen although I had a small amount of control over it it did not fully mature yet. Slipping off my gloves I placed them over the railing. Not wanting them to fall forty levels down to the raging traffic of New York I ice them with a flick of my wrist. Creating a small orb of ice about the size of my fist and let it orbit around me letting my powers go every once in awhile helps me relieve some stress. Feeling a small peck on the tip of my nose I realized it was drizzling. Grabbing my gloves and thawing the ice orb I ran inside. Thankfully I wasn't that wet but my white blouse was a bit wet not wet enough for people to see my bra but it was still uncomfortable. Letting my hair out of its usual French braid letting my platinum blonde curls cascading down my shoulders. I grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

 _ **JACK P.O.V**_

Clicking my tongue I tapped my fingers against the car wheel waiting impatiently for the light to turn green. I was aware of the fact that I was already late for work _Damn traffic!_ Finally the light flashed green slamming the pedal I was sure I was going to break a couple of speed limits not that it's never happened before. Hey, my name is Jackson Overland and I'm a spy under the name Frost-wing I'm an employee at the the cafe 'Holidays' but that is just a base of operations for my agency 'The Guardians'. I would be lying if I said that I was human I'm a living descendant of the one and only Jack Frost if you were to trace him in my family tree he would be my great-great-great-great add three more greats, Grandfather. Although I was that far from his lineage his power flourishes in me, everyone in the agency has their own special powers but that doesn't mean we're all mighty we all have our flaws and our powers do have limits. I guess it is all depending on far you are from that particular spirit, the powers can only exist in one sibling unless there are special terms. Most of us are orphans there are taken in by Mani descendant of the moon goddess, code named 'Man In The Moon' but most know him as Mani I mean 'Man In The Moon' is quite a mouthful.

Parking my black Saleen twin-turbo car I rushed in the direction of the cafe, if your wondering yes I do attract attention with my car since it is so darn awesome not that I want to boast or bag about it but it was a spy car and Mani got it for me, telling me it was a good idea to always have around. Mani was hardly seen by anyone except the senior agents, North and Sandy code named 'Santa' and 'Sandman' respectively I did not really see him face to face just a voice recording and the car in my garage one day.

Pushing open the doors I shake my head a few times trying to get rid of some rain droplets I got in my hair, maybe running in the rain was a bad idea. Some female customers turned their heads in my direction but I paid them no mind focusing on the fact that I was so going to get a earful from Bunnymund code named 'Bunny' a fellow agent. Being descendant of the Easter Bunny gave him abnormal speed and agility and killer egg painting skills which drew a lot of customers during Easter. After changing into my uniform and apron I exited the staff room my eyes met with Tooth code named 'Humming Bird' she had wild multi-colored hair and pink eyes, she kind off enrolled herself into my mom position she was ten years my senior and she always cared for me in a motherly way which I was thankful for. She is a descendant of the Tooth Fairy giving her the power to talk to birds and not to mention her wings which she only revealed during missions translucent lace like wings. She was also married to Bunnymund I know that he is just trying to look out for my well-being but sometimes he is too harsh luckily Tooth would hold him back from doing anything too crazy.

"Your late mate." A man with a light Australian accent appeared from the kitchen.

"Got caught up in traffic."I replied prepping myself to get a scolding.

"Just get to the counter since this is the first time I'll let it go but it better not happen again."

"Er... s-sure."

"Don't give that I can be nice when I want to you know. Oh and go some more beans after your shift."

The 'get me some more beans' was a code which all Guardian agents knew it meant there was something urgent was in play and agents are needed. Of course there are some employees that do not work with the agency and they cover for us when we go on missions Bunnymund was the manager of the store so no one questions him.

While working I noticed a girl with black and white hair walk in waving at me. That was my sister, Veena she worked at Arrendell Crops. as the secretary for Elsa Winterwell the fearful and prestigious CEO of Arendell Corps. From what I heard she's a stuck up princess who only exploits her dead parents riches for her own gain at least that was what the media said about her, Veena has always told me about her how kind she is. Telling me the media was just trying to make he look bad to down her political power and the fact that Arrendell Crops. was thriving under her leadership, although Elsa has hardly made any public appearances Veena shows me tons of photos which gossip magazines will kill to have. Veena also does not know that I work for 'The Guardians' not that she would have any powers like I said before only one sibling would have powers and most of the time it was oldest.

"Hey bro I'll have a ice latte and black coffee with ten jelly donuts." She ordered.

"That much? You have an appetite sis but nit that big."I smirked keying in her order.

"It's for Elsa she skipped lunch again so might as well buy her something."

"Are you sure your not lesbian?"

"I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you."

"Okay... I'll use my staff discount anything else?"

"No."

After getting her order Veena left to go back to the office, most of the time during our chats if she was not threatening to kill me she would talk about Elsa once I asked why she would talk about Elsa so much teasing she was lesbian. I got a punch on the arm and a decent reply, she told me that Elsa and me would make a cute couple a mischievous spark in her bright violet eyes as if she knew something I didn't. Despite the fact we were siblings Veena's appearance was much too different from mine I had white hair which was not dyed but my original hair colour and stormy blue eyes. Veena took after our parents and we were both orphans but we were separated at the age of 14 and her, 12. Our parents were involved in a horrible accident in a car crash despite being in different me and Veena were still in touch with each other through our teen years and met again in New York with Veena leaving her adoptive parents in Germany.

After my shift I looked at my wist watch it said 1.40. Letting a sensor pad scan my thumbprint the doors to the agency opened. 

**A/N: I love to end on cliffhangers but fear not, I will return. You might know what Elsa is by now I mean it's in the darn summary.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**JACK P.O.V**_

The agency was directly funded by the government, so that allows us to have some luxuries like all the high-tech gear we have in the weapons room and our WATCH ( **W** ireless- **A** ctiva **t** ion- **C** ommunication- **H** arness). Each WATCH was customized to fit one agent so no one besides the owner can use it, it has multiple features the spy classic, lasers , mini slingshots , recorder and monitor screens. The agency was located underground just beneath the 'Holidays' cafe for the convenience of the agents, an agent's thumbprint is required to gain access to the underground building. The agency is split into five buildings , training , meetings and strategizing , weapons and deployment , vehicle deployment and storage and the central building which I was in now.

"Jack thank goodness you're here quick get to the meeting room."

I spun around to face North one of my senior agents, he was a man in his mid forties he was large with broad shoulders and a big belly, but, despite his size he is quite the excellent swordsman and taught me everything I knew about sword fighting. He had his arms folded over his chest revealing the 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos from his big short-sleeved red shirt. It was obvious he was training just a moment ago with a towel slung over his shoulders and his normal training sweatpants. Being a descendant of Santa Claus gave him the power to make really awesome toys which I guess is what landed him the job of a toy manager,not all agents have to work at 'Holidays' but some agents still live a comfortable life just being a agent alone.

"Right. What's so urgent anyway?" I asked " Wait don't tell me it's happened again."

"Unfortunately, yes and we might have zeroed in on _his_ next target hopefully she won't fall prey to his nightmares."North said putting his hand on my shoulder, leading me to the meeting room."Anyway everything will be explained in greater detail once you're inside."

The meeting room was not so special it had the basic things any meeting room but it was built to hold up to 290 people although there are far more agents in other countries. A giant screen was placed in the front a hologram of a spinning medal with the letter G in the middle that was the logo for the guardians although it was less recognizable compared to other government facilities we hold the highest order of command over most of them. Some of those government facilities also include agents from the 'Guardians' most of the time it's the younger siblings of the agents in the 'Guardians'. Not that I ever wants to pull Veena into this kind of world, she might love talking about gore but actually seeing a mangled corpse is a different thing entirely and in my line of work corpses tend to have a way of showing up everywhere I turn.

"Please take a seat Jack. North please come in front." There was a smaller computer next to the screen with a blank black screen.

Remember when I said no one saw Mani besides North and Sandy well that small computer was Mani or at least a live stream feed of his voice being the head of the 'Guardians' he has too many things to do so most of the time he does not attend meeting personally only when he is with the senior agents. He prefers to communicate through technology, from what I heard his office is filled with computers because he has to take charge of such a large company alone. His powers were also kept confidential so no one really knows what he can do but he was once known to best North and Sandy in a fight that sorta puts him at the top and all other agents who dared challenge him, lost. The few who challenge him said that they never once saw Mani's face, one move and they were defeated as simple as that, not that I would ever go up against him I may have more control over my powers than most but I do still have a lot to learn.

"For those who do not know what we are discussing today I suggest you catch up with your fellow agents cause I'm only going to say this once," the screen got distorted a bit and the large screen flashed a picture of a dead body of a young nine year old boy."This is Jamie Bennett. He was murdered by nightmares two days ago."

My eyes widened, who would do that to a child? The picture was slightly blurred but upon closer inspection he was most probably internally bleeding before his death with blood staining his ears and shirt his eyes were rolled back, arms pointed in a unnatural position black sand scattered on his legs and mouth.

"Jamie was killed for no other reason than the fact that he was too powerful being a descendant of a water goddess, Tefnut, his great-great aunt. The nightmare master saw a chance to kill him before his powers fully matured and became too much of a threat to him. Not that this was the first time it happened there has been multiple cases of missing children and teens who show up dead three days later"

The Nightmare Master was a descendant of Pitch Black the original Nightmare King no doubt that the Nightmare Master not only inherited his powers of controlling nightmares nut also his evil personality no one knows what his goal is but it involves killing anyone who is too closely related to their spirit ancestors. The closer you are you your spiritual ancestor the stronger your power are, some of the children that were killed didn't even know about their powers didn't have a chance to live their lives before they were murdered.

"However we think we might have found out his next victim. She is a descendant of a japanese ice vixen, Yuki, although she might be difficult to reach."Mani paused."Frost-wing!"

I was shocked, why would Mani call me? Most of the time we were send on group missions and very rarely solo-missions unless the agent was up to it, but when it came to dealing with the Nightmare Master Mani himself said it would be safer to go in groups.

"You have a sister working in the Arrendell Crops. main building, Veena was it?"

Now I was really confused, how does Veena fit into all this I will not endanger her even if Mani insists on it.

"Yes sir. How does she play a part?"

"Is it possible to ask her for a job in Arrendell Crops. building?"

"Maybe, but sir you have yet to answer my question."

"Ask her to get you a job there preferably a higher up position, she is the secretary right?"

"Yes sir, I can ask why?"

"You need to be near the target of course."

" Who is the target?"

"Elsa Winterwell."

 _ **ELSA P.O.V**_

It was 2.13 when Veena came into my office holding a box of jelly donuts and a cup of hot black coffee she knew I missed lunch again, I swear that girl has some sort of weird mind reading power she always seems to know what's in my mind.

"Veena you shouldn't have." I said as she handed me the coffee and jelly donuts.

"Don't worry my brother used his staff discount so it wasn't so expensive I simply threatened to cut off his tongue and he caved afterwards."

"Oh right you have that brother that works in that cafe down the street what was it called? 'Holidays' was it?"

"They make the best jelly donuts so I bought some for you."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Your so controlling."

Right then Veena's phone rang I know it wasn't mine since my ringtone was not 'Just be friends' that was a vocaloid song from what I knew about Veena's past she was orphaned like me and she was separated from Jack, her brother she took her adoptive parents name of 'Strike' while her brother went with his original surname of 'Overland'. Anyway her adoptive parents were always moving from place and when they landed in Japan Veena fell in love with vocaloid music and she is able to speak over seven languages, Japanese included. I could hardly make out what she was saying ,but she sounded flustered and mad at the person on the other side of the line.

Turning back around to face me she asked." My brother just decided to quit his job at the cafe and asked if he could get a job here and he told me ask if you have any free time for a job interview?"

"Take these donuts away and call him in." I sighed.

"Not now, later," returning to her phone she swore softly to her brother."How about 3.30"

"Sure."

This time I heard what she said to her brother,"You asshole better not screw this up or I will gut you." Letting out a soft laugh, sibling rivalry I really pity Jack not that I have ever met him I guess it would be interesting to finally meet her brother.

 _ **JACK P.O.V**_

The agency has provided me with a suit which I have to admit is really comfortable I have put off wearing suits since I was always under the impression that they were uncomfortable and not suited to fight in. They also suited him with a small earpiece so he as Veena said 'screw it up'. Veena sat at a couch in the waiting room holding a tablet, since Veena and I did not live together I normally would not be there to send her off to work, but she looked really smart and sophisticated in her black pencil skirt white long-sleeved tee and black blazer which fit her well. I know Veena was a adult who could take care of herself but the constant stares she received from other men make my brother instincts kick in, not that she can't take care of herself she once flip a drunk guy when he was getting too friendly with her.

"Brother. Wow you dressed up." Veena put down her tablet eyes widening.

"I always look this good." I replied pointing to myself

"Sure... anyway some friendly advice if you really want this job you have to be nice and understanding for Elsa okay? She is pretty shy but demanding her strong girl facade is just that a facade I don't expect too much from you either ways most job spots are filled out."

"Anything else?"

"Compliment her if you don't want her to hate on you on your first meeting. Good luck!" With a elated smile she pushed me into the office of Elsa Winterwell

 **A:N: Cliffhanger (I'm so evil!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JACK** _ **P.O.V**_

Elsa's office was huge I man it was almost the size of my room nd that's saying a lot I live in a fucking penthouse again yes most people assume just because I work as a barista at a normal cafe I can't have another high paying job. The office was not the only thing I had my eyes on, the photos that Veena shows me do not to Elsa's beauty justice her long platinum blonde hair in a neat bun and her work attire much like Veena's. Elsa wore heels instead Veena always went on about how uncomfortable they were. The attire fitted her form well highlighting every curve she had. Her eyes were truly a work of art they seemed to sparkle displaying a allure of colors bright blue one moment and teal the next. Noticing I was staring I could hear Tooth on the other line telling me to close my mouth, not realizing I was gaping at Elsa Winterwell's beauty.

"Act natural and for the second time close your mouth you look like an fucking idiot."Tooth snapped.

"Jackson Overland please take seat." Elsa spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

After claiming himself down I sat myself on the chair while Elsa stayed emotionless. After Elsa asked some basic question such as why I wanted the job and so on Tooth guided him on what to say Elsa on the other hand stay as emotionless and cold as to when the interview started. I nervously played with my fingers under the table to tell the truth I was never good at interviews even when someone is sending me cheat codes on a ear piece. I was a bundle of nerves, trying to evade looking directly at Elsa or I am fucking sure I make myself look like a total dick staring at her. I knew Elsa was pretty from Veena's pictures but she was gorgeous, there are literally no possible words to discribe her beauty.

"Let's drop the formalities for a minute." Elsa said gripping on the edges of her tablet."I find it rather suspicious that you would require a job interview with me right after you quit your initial job it almost seems planned out."

" No good she's onto you try giving her a simple answer." Tooth said.

"I have no idea what you mean. I have to admit I was just simply board with being a barista with a average pay thinking I can reach my goals if I found a better job." I replied.

"Well if your job pays so little how can you afford your fact car than?" She retorted.

I swallowed a lump in my throat _(how does she know about my car?_ )"It was merely a gift from my friend, who is a manager of a toy company, I have gotten quite attached to it."

"It states that being a barista was only your part-time job so tell me Jack what is your other job?" Elsa asked making open and closed finger quotes.

"I assure you I have no other jobs." I was trying to sound calm but with Elsa staring daggers at me it was hard not to feel nervous.

"I hope you are not using your sister as leverage to get yourself a job here you might be her brother but I will not hesitate to turn down your offer for working here. I do not waste my time on scum who uses their own siblings as a mean to get on my good side so you can sell gossip stories to the media." Elsa slammed the table, I jumped.

"I will never use Veena like that and I am definitely not working or being bribed by the media for gossip." Trying to reinforce my point I place my hands on my thighs.

That seemed to convince Elsa that I was not one of those no good reporters that only sell lies to earn a quick buck.

"Your words seem decent but I'm afraid we no longer have any jobs available."

"Than why the fuck am I here." I snapped,hearing Tooth face palm on the other line.

"I wanted to see the notorious Jackson Overland in person Veena do talk about you now and then."

"So?"

"For my friendship with Veena I am willing to offer you a spot as my personal assistant."

"You have a personal assistant, Veena."

"I dump too much workload onto her sometimes even more than what I have she is too vent on helping me she too is being hard on herself. Not only am I offering you a high up job I am also allowing you to help out your sister a bit it's a win-win."

"I accept." I replied without hesitation.

Slipping me the contract and allowing me to sign it, I was now Elsa Winterwell's personal assistant not that I know what personal assistants do but I can always ask Veena. Tooth let out a sigh of relief. After exiting her office I sighed, Veena walking up to me probably asking if I got the job I made small talk and told her I'll be starting tomorrow as Elsa's personal assistant having to report to the Guardians I quickly left but still how does Elsa know about my car? I was sure I did not put my car brand onto the job resume most probably Veena again she loves to gossip from time to time although she tries to not be too nosy.

Loosening my stuffy red tie I walked into the agency.

 _ **ELSA P.O.V**_

Jack was indeed a mysterious guy, the moment he walked in he seemed so shocked my office does have that effect on some people most of the time strangers or some of my employees would be surprised at the size of my office or amount of paperwork I have. Veena entered my office shortly after Jack departed with Anna and Kristoff behind her. Oh shit! I forgot to check the email Anna sent me with all my paperwork and Jack's interview not to mention my need for food when Veena got me those jelly donuts. After sending Veena off to check more paperwork I let Kristoff and Anna settled down I quickly checked my mail.

"Sorry Anna I forgot about your email I'll check it now. I was just busy." I said.

"Busy talking with that hot guy that I just saw outside the building?" Anna grinned.

"What guy wait your seeing someone Elsa well me and Anna better approve of this guy." Kristoff cut in.

"No I'm far too busy to date and that was probably Jack white hair blue eyes am I right?"Elsa laughed.

"So you know who he is."Anna said again.

"Of course I know who he is his Veena's older brother and he was just here for a job interview I hired him to be my personal assistant." Elsa replied.

"So if you two got married that would make Veena your future sister-in-law."

"I just met him."

"But it's true love plus Veena told me how you guys had a spark, she heard screaming? Wow no one is able to make you mad on your first meeting."

"Veena has always played matchmaker for some cases."

The two women continued having their conversation completely forgetting Kristoff was even there coughing loudly, he finally got their attention, after they calmed themselves down I went back to the original topic of Anna's trip. They were leaving in a weeks time I also asked them to bring home some souvenirs for myself and Veena as well. When they left I got up from my chair and straighten my blazer and pulled my hair loose from the bun, noticing a small shiny object on the floor next to the chair I crouched down to pick it up, it was a small tie clip with a snowflake engraved on it. No one came into my office today except Anna, Veena, Kristoff (but he was not wearing a suit.) and Jack. He was wearing a suit I did not pay attention to it before but the tie clip was slightly rusted must be the reason it came off so easily, _(I'll just pass it to him tomorrow.)_ . Turning around to face the balcony I ran my finger along the edges of the tie clip, seeing Jack's face in my mind.

Veena was right there was a spark a small one not of romance, something just felt right about Jack it was like we just click I did not meant to give Jack a job never had in the beginning but his words convinced me. What was wrong with me? No guy has ever made me cave like that I am Elsa Winterwell and I always get what I want I may have given him a job and he might be the brother of my best friend but I will not let him in.

Unaware I was gripping the edges of the tie clip so hard my hand started to hurt, the clip icing over.

 _ **JACK P.O.V**_

 _The next day (7.00am)_

I appeared in the Arrendell Crop. main building right on time in my other suit and I have gotten quite attached I had no choice if any danger was to come to Elsa when I was working I need to find ways to fight in it. Veena gave me a quick run down on what a personal assistant was to do 'It's like being a second secretary only you have to move around a lot more.' Turns out my job was run errands for Elsa and help get her coffee along with a large stack of paperwork, not that I can't handle it but how am I supposed to keep an eye on Elsa if I'm so preoccupied.

It was getting slightly colder now the fall season was starting not that I mind the cold, hello descendant of a ice spirit here. Veena pointed out I did not have my tie clip on I looked down and noticed she was right, that tie clip was the one thing that survived the car crash although it was old and rusted it was one my most prized possessions. Again not that I wear suits but I made a note to always carry it around with me. I searched frantically thinking I must left it in my pocket or something, too late Elsa came walking by she was half a head shorter than me but her regalness made it seem she was towering over me. She said good morning to Veena and me before making her way into the office. She was not yet in her office clothes she was just wearing a cami sweater and jeans how was she fine walking like that in the cold? Wait I know how stupid I sounded she was like me the cold never bothered her.

"One more thing bro do not go into-"

Before Veena finished her sentence I followed Elsa into the office that was what I was supposed to do be at her side for her back and call. Glancing around I noticed Elsa was not inside thinking she was out in the balcony, I wanted her to give me my work I hated having nothing to do. Realizing she was outside I noticed there was a door on the left next to the bathroom and since the bathroom's door was opened I assume it was a storage closet _she might need my help._

Turning the door knob I entered the room to see Elsa in her underwear it took me one second to process what was happening before I slammed the door shut gasping for air aware my face was as red as a tomato. Elsa exited the small room shortly after she changes fast noticing her face was as scarlet as mine I apologized.

"I am so sorry I did not know it's my fault..." I began.

"No it's fine I forgot to mention that was my closet I keep most of my work clothes here for convenience I should've locked the door." She looked down at her feet.

"I heard a scream is someone hurt?" Veena walked in.

Veena saw both our faces and how Elsa was clutching her blazer with her hands she must have figured out what happened because she slapped me and exited,eyes shooting me daggers. Luckily Elsa admitted it was partially her fault for not locking the doors and did not fire me and explained she changes into her work clothes once she gets into the office and will make a note to lock it next time.

Elsa returned me my tie clip, I noticed the the clip was colder than it was before as if coated in invisible ice.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ELSA** **P.O.V**_

That was a very weird most of my employees knew I had a closet in my office so most of the time I don't bother to lock it. Rarely anyone comes into my office besides Veena or sometimes Anna, I should remind Veena to give Jack a brief notion of all the facilities in the building. He should be able to use a photo copy machine right? Turing my head I saw Jack quietly talking into his Bluetooth earpiece I asked him to help pick up pizza for lunch. So far he did great in the morning, handing me coffee and helping Veena set up meetings for me, I had no idea why he would be a barista when he was clearly more suited to work in the business industry. Most female employees would sneak a peek at Jack whenever he walks by I hate to admit it but Jack was cute and he had a fun yet serious personality. Whenever I got stressed he would mutter words of encouragement to me and that I was grateful for.

Since the corporation manufacturers so many different products all shipments have to be checked by me before they can be shipped. With Jack helping me and Veena I had to say the workload was getting considerably lower. It was only his first day on the job and for once I finally had time for lunch, Veena decided to eat lunch down at 'Holidays' but I was in the mood for pizza so I asked Jack to order some for me.

"Okay pizza should be here in 10 minutes I got a friend to help bring it up."Jack ended his call.

"Really you have a friend who works at a pizza delivery store?"Elsa smiled.

"You will not believe how fast he gets the pizza here I swear he makes scooter driving look like drag racing."

"Hopefully not breaking any laws."

"You think I would be friends with law breakers? Please I may have that bad boy look but I am a decent guy."he grinned, I flushed.

"As your boss I demand you get that image out of your head!"

"Sorry as much as I don't like perving on my boss I am still a hot-blooded male. Besides Veena slapped me for it I think that was punishment enough."

"Your right, I saw it, and you are not a bad boy."

We went on like that for the next couple of minutes till the pizza came some guy named Choal who apparently had a minor crush on Veena since the moment he saw Jack he was asking where his sister is. Jack just said Veena was out and carried the two boxes of pizza to the balcony here he suggest we eat. I was so used to having lunch alone or with Veena and Anna that I did not consider the fact Jack would want to eat with me. Settling down Jack passed me some napkins and told me to dig in ,I promised myself I wouldn't let him in yet he just broke down my barriers in one day. Anna and I had a minor incident last time when my powers got outa control and froze her heart. I shut Anna out for years before that incident and finally let her in and here Jack was he waltzed into my life and it took less than a day for me let him in. I was losing my mind.

"So are you aware that most people in the business industry are giving you the nickname you ice queen?" Jack mimicked a news reporter using a slice of pizza as his microphone.

I laughed, replying but my voice turned grim for a second," Yes I'm aware it's just the media making rumors about me."

Taking a bite out of his 'mic' his gazed turned serious." Rumors are just rumors I may have known you for less than a day but between that and Veena's weird idolization of you I feel that you are a strong independent women. I am not the only one who noticed that Arrendell Crop. is doing a lot better under you."

Oh yeah I'm losing my mind.

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

Why did I say that? Why was I such a fucking idiot I was supposed to protect her and what was I doing instead I was fucking flirting with her. What is wrong with me? Seriously it should be illegal to be that beautiful, and I am a big enough man to realize I was flirting with her, I sounded like a dumbass, a screw up.

"Er... Sorry I mean that you got a bit depressed so the words just came out..." Fuck I'm screwed.

"It's fine I mean I never connected this quickly with anyone not even Veena or Anna." She said

"Anna?"

"My little sister."

"Oh dating that wildlife photographer?"

"Yeah Kristoff."

Realizing that lunch time was about to be over soon I offered to throw away the boxes while Elsa got back to work. Most of the time she was not required at meetings and she doesn't seem to be bothered by it she only shows up at the important ones. I ducked into a empty alley and disposed of the boxes when my phone buzzed, it was North.

"Frost-wing has Nightmare Master made a move yet?" North asked.

"Not yet I'll give a few days and get back to you guys." Jack answered.

Shoving my phone into my pocket I quickly made my way back into the building. Veena returned from her lunch break as well must have slipped in when I was disposing the boxes. She shot me a knowing glance and a smirk, that was one of our similar features, our smirks. I smirked back and made my way into Elsa's office again. Veena hated pervs which was one of the reasons she slapped me across the face when she figured out what happened with that closet incident. Although setting me up with Elsa was always her plan. Something about really cute babies and whatnot. Elsa was standing up looking outside the glass doors to the balcony shut I didn't realize it was raining, raining in fall nonetheless. A roar of thunder sounded from a distance Elsa tensed up ( _was she scared of the_ _thunder?_ ) she was still unaware of my presence but I noticed the air getting colder. A pair of translucent blonde fox ears appeared from her head much like the color of her hair and a fluffy fox like tail almost as translucent as her ears about half the length of her body appeared. The ice creeped onto the table coating the paperwork and stationary I locked the doors to her office. I can see her visibly shaking not aware she transformed, her hair undoing itself as a non-existent breeze caused her platinum blonde locks to weave like snakes.

"Elsa! Calm down." I shouted.

She spun round finally noticed me and her transformation.

"Shit no it's happened again." She whimpered.

She sank to the ground hands on her translucent ears as if she's forcing them away, face twisted in a mix of fear and sadness.

"Jack run go out I don't want to hurt you."

"Calm down Elsa I'm not leaving okay your powers don't affect me relax."

The thunder must be her trigger somehow she's so scared of it that she's unaware of her form and loses control of her powers.

"You don't get it I dangerous just leave." She yelled.

Thankfully most of the employees were still outside returning from their beak I just pray Veena was somewhere else inside the building. Taking small steps toward her she shot her hand out a ray of ice shot at Jack's right led but he evaded it. Once he reached Elsa she was sobbing hands still in her head I couldn't stand it anymore I couldn't stand seeing Elsa in pain. I pulled her into a hug head buried in her breathing in her scent of lavender and rosemary.

I am such a fucking idiot.

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

My eyes widened when Jack hugged me I was pretty sure my makeup was ruined by now with my tears streaming down my face. But somehow I was calm like I needed Jack to be there for me and the most amazing part ( _his not freezing_ ) he felt strangely cold but warm I was always aware my body temperature was lower than average and everyone I touched can sometime be uncomfortably warm. With Jack it felt right it was too hot or too cold it was perfect. It was a weird feeling yet it felt right. Jack picked me up and placed me on my chair which was knocked to the side, saving it from being frozen.

I raised my hand trying to focus my mind on happy memories that was the key to my thawing ice. The ice lifted from the table and floor turning into tiny snowflakes and sparked out of existence, my fox tail and ears vanishing as well. I really was going crazy not only did I let him in but I also exposed my darkest secret to him in less than a fucking day what is wrong with him? What is wrong with me? He might have helped me at first but I was raised to shut people out, heck Anna took years trying to pursue me to open up and Jack managed that in less than a day.

"Calm now?" he asked.

"Yes can I ask you a question?" he nodded."Why are you not frozen when people try to touch me in that state they end becoming a ice sculpture." I tried laughing but my throat was hoarse from yelling and sobbing.

"Well maybe because your not the only one with powers."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled another chair and sat down, opening his palm a small snowball materialized my eyes widened. I went on to ask him whether he has a tail and ears too. He went on to explain that most gifted people are descendants from spirits or gods it all depends how far up the family tree that certain spirit is. I never really bothered to look at my family but I knew one of great grandfathers married to a japanese woman since she was the only odd one out I suspected she was the supposed spirit that I got my powers from. He asked me what happened that would caused me to react to thunder like that I told him I was not ready to tell him yet and he seemed totally cool with it.

I am happy I met him.

 _ **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**_

Veena sneaked out of the building and into the alley that was deserted and soundless except the clicking of her shoes and the rare shuffling of a rat or alley cat. Black sand wiped into existence, taking the form of horses clipping their hooves and neighing, their eyes were yellow devoid of emotion and a soul. A dark fighure cloaked in darkness behind a neat row of nightmares.

"Things are going a little too fast for my liking, no matter it will not interrupt our game." Veena snorted.

"Your brother is a hindrance better to take him out of the picture." The dark figure said.

"Looks like you started without me."

Veena need not turn around to recognize that voice. If the figure was surprised at the stranger's appearance, he did not show it.

"Choal what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What am I not allowed to bear witness to this so called 'game'?" Choal had bright blood red hair, square jaw and hazel-green eyes."What are you two up to?"

"None of your business mutt." the figure responded.

"Tsk* that's rude. I may be a descendant of Cerberus but I am not a dog."Choal clicked his tongue.

"Celestial gown. Deathlock scythe form. Black pocket." Veena muttered.

The two males assumed a battle stance, something setting them on edge.

"I much preferred if we had this discussion in a more private place and one more thing." she ran her fingers through her hair, dark purple light enveloping her."No shields."

They were transported into a black room, no doors, no windows just endless black. Veena's outfit changed instead of her normal office clothes she was wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket along with black jeans and black combat boots. In hand she held a long double edged scythe taller than herself it glowed a bright purple light. With one sweep she obliterated the row of nightmares that protected the Nightmare Master, yet his face was still covered with a joker mask only his jet-black hair in view. The Nightmare Master like Veena was also wearing all black while Choal seemed to be the odd one out still in his work clothes, a pizza delivery boy. The Nightmare Master was still in his battle stance as if waiting, needing a good bloodbath.

"Now now I won't try anything too funny this black pocket is a dimension for talking and plus it is far too small for me to unleash my full power. Yet you have both tried, all tried and all failed." Veena smiled evilly.

"Send us back Veena or I'll-" Nightmare Master began.

"You'll what? You're powerless here," Veena appeared behind him scythe positioned at his throat."but I cannot kill you for we had a agreement and I keep my word."

They were all yet again teleported back to the dark alley Veena had her scythe removed from the Nightmare Master's throat. The Nightmare master swept his hand in an arc, black sand rising from the ground cocooning him and scattered, the Nightmare Master was gone.

"Veena if you keep going on about your game Jack will..." Choal need not finish the sentence.

"I've gone in too deep to back out now. Know this Choal." Veena walked toward him and gripped his chin, leaning close to his ear."All that fall onto the chessboard will become my pawns whether their black or white."

Veena flashed him a innocent smile and walked past the expressionless man, purple light wove like ribbons around her, the scythe and her previous Celestial gown was replaced by her normal work clothes and a black rose key.

 **A/N: If your wondering 'Hey why does Veena have powers? Why is she evil?' She is not evil but I will not give you all the details now but you can feel free to guess and I will keep the Nightmare Master's identity and there will be multiple of my OC's here in this story and no it's not Pitch the NM(Nightmare Master cause I'm lazy) is also my OC but I might include characters from other Dreamworks and Disney characters. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER COMPANIES UNLESS THEIR MY OWN OCS**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ELSA P.O.V_**

The past few days passed in a blur and now I'm standing in the airport with Jack and Veena by my side sending Anna and Kristoff off to Africa.

"Got your bug repellent? Mini first aid kit? Phone? Passport?" I asked Anna we were checking some of the items in her carry-on bag.

"Yes Elsa but I doubt one tiny bottle of bug repellent is going to keep bugs from stinging me but yes how many times do I have to tell you I'm an adult, no longer a kid." Anna giggled.

After sending them off, I told Jack and Veena to get a seat at McDonald's for lunch while I waited for Lucien, my cousin. He was returning from England from studying overseas. Lucien was three years my junior and the same age as Veena, apparently he was arriving in the states on a later plane than Anna's so I assumed they ran into each other in the terminal to say their farewells. Lucien coming home on such short notice was not my plan but it was a Sunday and Veena insisted on letting me take a break. Somehow Jack ended tagging along too.

When I spotted him I waved in his direction, Lucien was carrying a backpack and a medium sized red luggage, he was slightly taller than me with the same pale blonde hair and pale complexion. In fact me and Lucien have been mistaken for siblings more than me and Anna. I offered to help take his luggage but he kindly refused saying that it would not look good on him for letting me take his luggage. We walked over to Mcdonald's to see Jack chatting with Veena. She must have said something embarrassing because he blushed and Veena went on teasing him.

The moment I sat down Lucien took half a minute for him to start running. For some other weird reason Veena started chasing him. I am very confused, they dashed around like children playing tag but I've never seen Lucien run like that it as if his life depended on it and with Veena chasing him it most probably is. I ushered Jack to come with me to stop Lucien and Veena with... whatever they were doing. When we finally caught up to them Veena bitch slapped him and cupped his chin and kissed him? What am I looking at? Jack burst into laughter after seeing my expression clearly he knew some things I did not.

"What the fuck is going on? Tell me right now or I will kill Jack." I asked/demand.

"Wait why me?"Jack whined.

"Okay the only reason I came here today with you was to murder Lucien."Veena smiled sweetly saying the word 'murder' as if it's no big deal.

"I do the explanation since Elsa is clearly the clueless one here. Veena was dating your cousin behind your back he dumped her over text for the chance to study abroad leaving Veena heartbroken she knew who your cousin was and came along to execute him or something. I came along to see it play out and how Veena would kill you."Jack said pointing at Lucien and trying to contain his laughter.

After a very awkward lunch, mostly consisting of just me and Jack having our own private discussion and Veena staring daggers at Luncien throughout the entire meal I'm sure Lucien was as scared of Veena as the next person. After lunch Jack helped Lucien with his luggage and since I cannot trust Veena to not strangle Lucien I walked alongside Lucien while Veena and Jack trailed behind us.

"I hope Veena is not bitching about me to her brother." Lucien sighed.

"Really cus? How can you not tell me you were dating my secretary?" I asked.

"Me and Veena have known each other since high school we both got jobs at Arrendell Crop. and I thought it would be weird if you or Anna knew about our relationship so we decided to keep it secret. It was a mutual decision."

Lucien worked at my company as well as the head of the tech department they are in charge of the large distribution of technology from phones and computers to household appliances. Although he decided to take a break from work to travel to England and pursue his studies, even though we we're not actually blood related, his dad was his only surviving relative. Just to be clear he was from my mother's side twice removed and Lucien's dad married into the family, even though we were not related we do still look a lot alike, I was told his mother was a blonde too.

"Don't worry Jack is a good guy he might have a minor sister complex but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't kill you. It's Veena you should be more worried about."

"So this Jack guy you seemed pretty friendly with him, he your boyfriend?"

"Fuck no."

"A crush then."

"I stand by previous statement. Anyway back to you and Veena I saw how she bitch slapped you and kissed you? She might still want you back."

"I don't know I want to take her back but Veena is not exactly an open book."

"But dump by text? That is such a jerk move, I taught you better than that."

"I did not want us to have a long distance relationship it would kill me _and_ her, so I thought it best to end it, but I really regret it now."

When we reached the car Veena suggested she drive but Jack said he would and when she was about to get into the passenger seat Jack shoved her behind telling her and Lucien to sort out their differences on the ride to the city. It usually takes about a hour or so to ride from the airport to the city but by the way Veena acted like she was going to tear out Lucien's heart from his chest it's going to a long ride. I wanted to drive since it was my car but Jack insisted and I tossed him the keys when we got in the car I flicked a button and the back row and front row were divided by a wall, if Veena was going to scream I do not want to go down with Lucien. Veena smirked as the wall went up, Lucien mouthed _why?._ Jack was trying to surpass his laughter, and failing.

"You got a first aid kit somewhere in this car?" Jack asked, grinning.

"No why?" I raised one brow.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital before heading to his house."

"Veena do not do anything illegal!" I yelled, I heard her sigh.

"Yeah like that's going to stop her, can you on the GPS? Where does he live again?"

"With me in my penthouse."

Jack turned on the radio, playing 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith. Most probably trying to drown out the noise from the back seat.

"Wait does he have powers too?" Jack asked.

"Eyes on the road Jack and I'm not sure maybe, his family linage was always a mystery you said so yourself there are a lot more of us." I answered.

 _ **JACK P.O.V**_

I admit I do have a slight sister complex but I am not going to kill Lucien, Veena's on that. I did meet him once, not knowing he was Elsa's cousin I guess our paths diverge in so many ways and we were unknown of each other's existence till now. Elsa lived in a large building in the center of the city which was only a short drive away from her office, so it would be more convenient for her to reach work on time. Weird thing was, it was also my fucking building.

"Wait you live here too?" Elsa questioned.

"Stalker." Lucien hopped out of the car.

"You've stooped so low."Veena shaked her head.

Veena lives in another estate two blocks down I guess that was also a weird coincidence . I asked Lucien where he lived before he went to England and he said that he just stayed with Elsa and Anna, he always wanted to find his own place, but his two cousins were insistent on him staying. He also said that was one of the reasons he went to England to grow responsible for himself. Don't worry I told them I was not a stalker, but Lucien seemed unconvinced.

"Well I'll go unpack."Lucien said.

"Wait we kinda gave your room to Kristoff..." Elsa stopped him.

"Who?"

"Anna's boyfriend."

"She is dating a wildlife photographer? I met them in the terminal but Kristoff is a weird name, I heard Christopher."

"But we moved all your stuff to the other room downstairs."

"Good enough."

Veena bid us farewell still sensing a bad vibe from her it was a good thing Lucien made out of that 'talk' alive. It was weird I've lived in the building for four years now and I have never crossed paths with Elsa, I mean I've seen Anna a couple of times if you're wondering she saw me exit the office and talked to me I never even got a word in much less my name, I didn't even know she was Elsa's sister until Elsa told me about her. I told them I was going to the 'Holidays' cafe to pick up some jelly donuts, Elsa immediately brighten and asked me to pick up some for her as well. Lucien shot me a look he was about the same height as Elsa but he was slightly taller than her. Elsa said she would go park her car first, most of the penthouses here has parking spaces in their living rooms so she gave Lucien the key and told him to ask Gerda to help him. She later explained to me that Gerda was their housemaid. I may live in a penthouse like hers but I did not have maids I can do everything by myself and the issue of being a spy one of the codes is, never get to attached.

When I entered the agency I was told to go to Mani's office and I was more confused than ever. No one has ever been called to have a personal audience with Mani besides the senior agents. I spotted Mulan she was sorta the informate around here, she is the descendant of the chinese dragon Mushu. She has only one power the power to tell a lie from a truth besides that she can kick ass and that power comes in handy during interrogations. She directed me to Mani's office and I entered a pitch black room with only one spotlight shining on a chair. It was one of those cliche scenes in movies where the hero either gets ambushed or given a top secret mission through a computer screen. Another spotlight shone on a laptop on a table, guess I was right on the second one.

"Frost-wing has there been any advances on Elsa Winterwell these past few days I hope she doesn't catch onto any suspicious behaviour." Mani's voice came from the laptop.

"No sir all is normal I don't know why but the Nightmare Master seemed to stop on his advances." I replied.

"Frost-wing I might be putting too much pressure on you but I need you to keep a big secret and also help a new trainee in the agency."

"Sure I'm up for it."

"Oh shit I knew it." A new voice spoke.I tensed up. No. fucking. way.

"This new trainee is my son he has just returned from England and he much like me is a light manipulator." Mani started again.

From the shadows Lucien appeared.

 _ **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**_

Veena sat on a black throne adored by skeletons in front of her was a chessboard with all the black and white pieces scattered on the board.

"I have to admit Lucien coming into this was not part of my plan." Veena waved her hand over the board resetting the pieces, all the pieces were in place except a white knight.

"Guess we have to reset our game." Veena reached her hand into a pile of white pieces.

She picked up a white knight.

 **A/N: Lucien is also one of my OCs and note the rating may vary from M to T.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER COMPANIES UNLESS THEIR MY OWN OCS.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**JACK P.O.V**_

Lucien stood awkwardly beside the table, shifting every once in awhile. I was not aware that I was standing now mouth agap.

"Wait so that means Mani is Elsa's uncle?" I asked still shocked.

"Yeah..." Lucien said.

"I'm sorry Frost-wing but the issue never came up the fact that I am Elsa's uncle and most of my family heritage is a secret, even from North and Sandy." Mani's voice came from the laptop.

"Well this is fucking screwed up!" I snapped.

"I left for England for a long time training session with the Guardian headquarters based there, I didn't go for studying that was a cover-up."Lucien explained.

"Like I said since I made a promise to Mani already I will train you but Elsa doesn't know about this right?"

He replied."No just me."

I led Lucien out of the office he apologised yet again for being so secretive about being a spy. I asked how he even managed to get to the agency so fast.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Hey Elsa I'll go out for a minute do you still have my bike.?" Lucien asked.

"Yeah it's parked next to my car you should be able to see it you want me to send it down for you?" Elsa's head peeped out from the door.

"Nah I remember the code." He walked to the living room and deactivated the screen that hides the cars and his motorcycle a small code pad next to it,punching in the code, the motorcycle slowly got sent out of the living room garage and was sent down to the parking lot.

Grabbing his helmet Lucien made his way down to the car park and got on his bike, fastening on his WATCH it showed a GPS to the agency's new headquarters. He was gone for a really long time and the agency had tons of secret safe houses and headquarters throughout he city luckily his father Mani sent the new coordinates to some place called the 'Holidays' cafe. Since it would take a while for his WATCH data to be transferred from the England headquarters back to the Colaws headquarters,he had to take the back entrance. From there he entered Mani's office and well the rest is obvious.

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Well I can't stick around any longer I still have some unpacking to do so when do you want to start my training?" Lucien asks.

"Maybe in three days or so I am still in the middle of my mission." I tell him.

"Wait is that why you got a job as my cousin's assistant is it?"

"Yeah but Mani didn't tell you?"

I filled Lucien in on the recent appearance of the Nightmare King and how he was killing descendants of powerful spirits and how Elsa was one of them and I was charged with keeping her safe.

"Maybe I can do it I mean most agents do not fully become members unless they finish their six years of training but I am on my last year."

"I don't know but it might be best if I keep looking after her for the time being until Mani instructs otherwise."

I told Lucien to go back to the house and then I'll went to get the jelly donuts for Elsa and walked back to the building and dropped off the jelly donuts for Elsa and she invited me in. Apparently her penthouse is two storeys and the back door led to the second floor that a facially makes her richer than me I lived ten levels down she told me that Lucien just got back himself and was downstairs unpacking with Gerda. She poured me some tea and sat down on the S shaped couch next to me.

"You know I always pegged you for the coffee type of person since they help keep you awake." I started.

"I drink coffee from time to time but I have always prefered tea their more refreshing and isn't so bitter like coffee."

Our conversation went from coffee to pets and skating I was the one conversing with her yet I had no idea how we ended up on those weird topics. We started making jokes about each other's powers and how I made fun of Elsa off how she can't fly like I can she playfully slapped me and told me to prove it.

"Fine," I got up." As you command my Queen." bowing I hovered in the sky since her penthouse was pretty big and they had a high ceiling but I couldn't exactly fly so high without my staff my conduit.

I playfully formed a snowflake behind my back and threw it at her face. She smiled evilly and said."Oh so you want to fight huh?" She conjured up a giant snowball and flung it at me after dusting off the snow I show her ready to pelt me with more snowballs and a mini wall at her side. I smirked _so you want to play it like that huh?"_ The floor was soon covered in snow, flurries swirled around Elsa as she his behind her fort. I was not as powerful without my staff so I had no idea how Elsa could be so overpowering since she herself doesn't have a conduit, maybe she doesn't need one.

I sprinted past Elsa's hurling snowballs and darted past her fort to tackle her, she fell to the snow covered floor, giggling. I joined her in a chorus of laughter, soon realization hit me, I was still on top of her I rolled to the side, blushing. I sat up offering my hand to Elsa, she grabbed it and I pulled her up.

"Let's thaw this." Elsa said avoiding my gaze trying to hide her scarlet face.

"You do the left I got the right." I pointed with my index finger to the left, she nodded.

Elsa finished thawing her side faster than me since I once again did not have my staff so I took slightly longer than her. She collapsed onto the couch patting at the space beside her indicating that she wants me to sit down. Her expression turned serious.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm ready to tell you why thunder is my trigger." She sat up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do I've keep this pent up in me for years and I trust you I haven't told anyone not Anna, not Veena or Lucien."

"If you want I'll listen."

"For a long time now I have been getting nightmares sometimes they are so bad I am afraid to go to bed so I have to take sleeping pills but they don't help the nightmares. It's a different setting every time but it always involved a white haired girl and a man with a joker mask on. The guy with the mask looks slightly different every time. In the end after they fight the girl will come up to me and hold my hand than I see my parents out at sea the sound of thunder was deafening yet I can hear their screams and yelling over the sound of thunder..I will sometimes wake up screaming. I have only seen her face once its blurred but I can make out a skull biting down on a infinity sign on her right eye. Ever since then I will feel scared and lose control of my emotions whenever I hear thunder I reenact those horrible nightmares. " She let out a dry, humorless laugh."Good thing we got soundproof walls."

I stared at her wide eyed she was hugging herself a forced smile on her face, eyes clouded with sadness. This girl has suffered alone for so long longer than anyone deserves to be subjected to. Reliving similar nightmares every night no light in her life even though she has control her emotions if she doesn't keep them her powers will spiral out of control. I could not even picture how she will live her life if this continues, she might just lose her sanity over stress and depression.

"Is there a way to you know stop them?" I asked holding her wrist.

"Physical contact helps one night Anna crawled into bed with me it was the first time I slept well in months." Elsa said.

"Okay than I'll come over and sleep with you."

Elsa looked shocked face res as a tomato."What?"

"I meant not actual sleeping just in bed with you not doing anything." I raised my hands in the air.

"Like the book? Velvet?"She asked still blushing.

"Yeah. But don't worry I'm not a pervert and since you can't exactly ask Anna since she's in Africa."

"Maybe Lucien no he would think that's weird he doesn't exactly know about my powers."

Did Mani not tell Lucien about Elsa's powers or is Lucien deliberately holding out on Elsa? A blonde head peeped into the lounge spotting me and Elsa speak of the devil. He changed to a black shirt and light gray sweatpants. Elsa quickly built up her walls as her tear-filled quickly faded into resolution. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve I just realized she was not wearing makeup still, she looked beautiful. If Lucien was suspicious of my presence, he didn't show it.

"Well I'll get going Elsa I'll be swinging by for dinner okay?" I got up.

Elsa replied without a hitch she must've caught up with my plan or deception." Yeah I'll text you when to come by I better go help Lucien now."

"Right I think you _rested_ enough."Lucien smirked, Elsa slightly blushed.

I left the apartment and Lucien pinged me on his WATCH sending me a short text, Jerk. I scoffed, really what was that guy thinking it was not like I was hitting on Elsa or anything, am I?

 _ **ELSA P.O.V**_

I had no intention of sleeping with Jack no way in hell I was too busy I mean I'm still a fucking virgin! Between the company and my powers I've never gotten a chance to actually had a boyfriend much less have sex. Lucien seemed pretty hostile toward him still I assumed he was just being protective of me always has been even though I'm the older one.

"So what were you really doing?" Lucien questioned.

"We just had tea okay? I snapped.

"There's no need to be snappy I'm okay with Jack."

"Really you gave him a murderous look he might not have bothered but I am maybe you should act less hostile yourself."

He clicked his tongue and took out a couple of books from his luggage that was another similar trait we share,we both love reading I guessed that's how we bonded we would talk about all the books from Harry Potter to the latest Red Queen and winner's trilogy. I usually got him books for his birthdays, he would love them while on the other hand when I gave Anna books she would fake a smile and secretly pass it off to Lucien.

Lucien dismissed me from helping him said something about being a man males always so confusing. Jack sent me text I was so busy I forgot that Jack was coming over for dinner tonight I personally had no idea what he wants to do but Jack is my friend even though I've only known him for a week or so he is a decent guy so I trust him.

 **(A/N: Jack is underline and Elsa is bold.)**

Hey so when do you want to me to come for dinner?

 **Around 7.30 have to run out to get groceries**.

Great so I'll sneak into your room at around 11 or so I am assuming you sleep that late.

 **Sometimes I don't sleep work.**

Really even with me here you still have paperwork?

 **Don't think yourself** **so high and mighty but no not this** **time**.

Cool I'll pretend to take the back door and hide in your room.

 **I have yet to agree to this.**

Just one night I promise I won't do anything.

 **Fine**

I grabbed my purse and rushed out of the apartment I didn't have to take my car since it's only a few blocks away. I packed all the groceries into the plastic bag I dashed out of the supermarket bumping into someone literally. I stumbled backward and the stranger grabbed me by the wrist I balanced myself and was about to thank the stranger until I got a good look at him. He has olive tanned skin with bright green eyes that sparked with a certain light he was only two years older than me and introduced himself as Scarabeus but most call him scar for short. He had jet black hair and a scar running through his right eye although his right eye was not injured he said he was born with the scar. He offered to help me carry all my heavy groceries to my house although I refused his offer he wanted to help me since he was the one that bumped into me.

"Really Scarabeus it's done I can handle it." I repeated.

"Like I said call me Scar everyone does and besides what kind of man should I be if I didn't properly repent for my clumsiness for bumping into you." He replied.

"It's doesn't seem right to cal you that just because your slightly deformed." I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what u just said my face flasing pink.

"It's fine really you have no idea how many girls are attracted to this bad boy look." He joked.

Scar chuckled and I smiled thinking back to when Jack called himself a bad boy. Scar was probably just a few inches taller than Jack without his Coke smirk and sometime annoying personality. Wait why was I comparing Scar and Jack?

When we reached my house he handed me the groceries Veena came by catching a glimpse of Scar I swear she tensed up Scar greeted her and left without me introducing them when he turned I realized the look in his eyes he was a man, a man with secrets.

Gerda helped me set the table and around quarter past seven Jack rang the bell and I invited him in. I insisted Gerda stay for dinner as well but she had to go to the company to drop off some paperwork for Kai, her husband. Back when my parents died since I was only sixteen Kai temporary took over the company before I could probably inherit it. I was really grateful for his help and sometimes he would return to the company to help out.

When Herda left I took it upon myself to serve the dinner Veena also swung by earlier for dinner and Lucien joined us shorty after. Veena and Lucien seemed to be on better terms as they chatted throughout the entire dinner which left me and Jack to yet again have our own private discussions. After Jack was done with dinner he announced his leave and I offered to escort him to the back door. Veena and Lucien seemed to engrossed talking about assassin's creed to notice. After Jack reached the back door I open it and closed the door trying to mimic the fact that he was leaving.

Jack snuck to the back and I hurried him to hide in my room I personally was still not happy about this plan. Veena also took her leave after Jack 'left' Lucien helped me cleaned the dishes while I pack the table. Soon after Lucien retired to his room tellingly me his going to bed all that unpacking got him all worked up. It was only half past nine so far.

Jack stayed by my side as I completed more paperwork in my room with Jack's help and his observent eye I was able to not only get my work for today some but some work for tomorrow as well. When it was time to sleep I yawned telling Jack to use an unopened toothbrush for brushing his teeth. I changed in to my nightgown which I just noticed with was a little see through but I convinced myself that it'll be dark so Jack won't notice. Jack was wearing a white shirt and black sweat pants underneath his leather jacket. I got him some extra pillows and one more blanket I will not share a blanket him. I set the alarm for 5.20 the time Jack needs to leave and as an extra precaution I locked the door.

My bed was pretty big so it was able to fit me and Jack comfortably he gripped onto my hand his eye lids already drooping. I gave a little smile before I let sleep engulf me.

 ** _THIRD PERSON P.O.V_**

Veena picked up speed from normal jogging to full out sprinting she spotted a dark hazy figure outside her building.

"What were you doing talking to Elsa don't forget she my ally." Veena glared at the masked man.

The man appeared out from the shadows his domain. " You mean pawn Veena you have no allies in this game just players and pawns."

"Just stay the hell away from them my brother included I play how I want to play and it's far too soon to bring them in."

"Suit yourself."

The man took off his mask revealing the face of Scarabeus.

 **A/N: Ha I tricked you all into believing that the NM is one of my oc's it was Scar all along. Also I'm sorry for ruining the velvet story if you are reading it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN OR ROTG CHARACTERS AND BOOKS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY UNLESS THEIR MY OWN OC'S.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : this whole chapter will be flashbacks on Elsa's and Jack's past encounters and impressions of Veena I'll put it all in italics.

ELSA P.O.V

I first met Veena when Lucien, my cousin and also the head of the technology department came to me. Veena and him were old friends so he decided to do her a favor and help her get a job at my company. Veena was a girl with a certain mysterious air about her I was never intimidated by her though. Her dark yet clear violet eyes were shielded yet bright this girl was a puzzle and a impossible one at that. She was beyond smart she was bright and had a higher intelligence to dare I say it me. Her IQ is also higher than mine but of course smarts is not the only thing that a person requires. The fact that she keeps her hair long without a reason to not to mention her hair covering her right eye. Whenever I would bring up her appearance about why she refuses to show her right eye she would say it was nothing and change the topic.

"Okay I think I've heard all I need to you've got the job you can start tomorrow." Veena smiled she opted for a position to be my secretary and among the other candidates she got the job.

Veena's record was perfect all straight A's and she was very well behaved and popular in school. She was organized and hard working along with her passionate drive for success and caring personality. I was never one to play favorites and most of the other interns had similar qualities to Veena. The moment I looked into her eyes they were honest and warm yet cold and deceiving she was a confusing woman. She was young too yet she has a lot of work experience being a barista and cashier all those minor jobs. She was never able to stay on one job too long as she felt that her intellect can extent to higher organizations. Veena thanked me and left the room Lucien outside waiting for her. I've always had a feeling they were a little more than just friends.

She started work the next day she had natural makeup on she wore all black in that day black collar shirt black blazer and black work pants. It was sorta a normal attire for work but I had to admit that girl love the color back she wears every opportunity she gets. Her favorite piece of clothing was her vintage black leather jacket she said it was her dad's, her brother wanted her have it. When clearly it would fit a guy better Veena was able to pull it off. However she and I were only becoming friends when she offered to buy me lunch since I clearly had no time for it anyway. She was caring she came by a few minutes later with a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of black coffee. She had also helped me with most of my meeting arrangements that I end up never going to yet she never complains and somehow understand me.

If I had to describe her in one word it would be mysterious.

The girl had ever changing moods one minute she's yelling at some pervert for touching her the next she was clam as if that little exchange never happened. She was insanely protective she once stood up for a orphaned child for pickpocket and gave her money to help the girl.

"Why would you help her when you know she can never repay you? She was in the wrong for stealing that woman's money anyways." I asked her.

"I was an orphan too I was separated from my brother at an early age some children never got adopted like him. I can understand her need for money sometime orphanages can't provide for every kid. My brother was strong so he made it but some kids don't." She replied her gaze soften. "I try my best to help those kids I would volunteer at the orphanage during my days off. But the bigger kids are the ones that are hardly ever adopted."

I was really touched I never knew she was an orphan before that day. I could tell she really had a soft spot for kids.

"Well you'll make a good mother Veena." I thought aloud.

She sighed." Maybe."

Like I said before mysterious.

JACK P.O.V

That dark memory never fails to give me nightmares. When I was younger I escaped death people called me lucky that it was a good thing. It wasn't I never escaped death Veena did. I was never in that car I was never scarred like her I was never traumatized like her. I was in my friend's house playing video games in a sleepover. Veena and my parents were returning from Paris and my friend's parents vouched to take me in while they were gone. They went to a funeral of my grandmother, Winter. I was sick during that time since our only other relative is dead, my mom let me stay with my friends. I felt better in a day I supposed it was a one day thing.

The memories were vague I could hardly remember anything before that doctors say it was PTSD and I was diagnosed with a slight version of it. Since it was only a minor dose of it I didn't need a therapist.

It was raining that day all day and night my family was due home around late afternoon yet my parents never made it back. The police said they both died on impact while my sister suffered a concussion. The splattering glass scared her right irises and took half of her vision. She never even let me look at it she kept it hidden under her hair. We were orphans yet Veena changed somehow more stressed and paranoid. It was not unexpected though she lost a lot, she saw both her parents die in front her, she was disfigured and scarred.

I tried to comfort her and it worked she was still cheerful and kind funny and energized. When she was adopted we tried to keep in touch she still lives in the city and her adoptive parents let her visit me. I held on to the hope that I might be adopted too like Veena. She explained how the couple she lives with can only take in one child due to their lack of money. As the years went by most of my friends from the orphanage got adopted and less kids went in. I was all alone one of my care takers, Spirt Graceway was really kind to me. She understood the pain of not being accepted and hurt seeing all your friends leave.

My powers didn't develop until I was fourteen and it came in small forms. At first it was only small snowflakes during winter to being able to make mini blizzards. I found out later that I was developing powers from my ancestor Jack Frost.

Veena and I didn't meet up with me when I was taken in by North, Oslew was a big city. I went to train on my powers and didn't contact her for six years. Once completing my training I made efforts to rekindle our relationship until I learned she had to move to Singapore because her adoptive mother was diagnosed with breast cancer in the late stages the chances of her surviving were slim. Veena had to learn how to speak Chinese quickly but since most of the citizens in Singapore spoke English as their first language she quick fitted in.

Veena was a inspiration she was a idol to many there. She might be my sister but I still don't know al lot about her. Singapore was a small country so she made a name for herself pretty quickly. With her newfound fame as an actress she made enough money for her adoptive mother's surgery.

With all the doctors and surgeons saying it was impossible for her to make it.

They said it was a miracle Veena's adoptive mother did made it.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

The two people took their positions each watching each other like a hawk. Veena moved first.

"This has gone on long enough we start the final game in two months Nightmare Master." She said.

"Very well may this century long game between the Infinity and death goddess and the decedents of Pitch Black end with this battle." He said.

"Set your pieces."

Final game starts in

Months/weeks/days/min/sec

1/3/29/00/01

A/N: I think Jack's was more of a personal recount and I'm

Prioritizing Veena cause she is important now but I'm still a hardcore Jelsa shipper! BTW I love count downs climax setting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I will not put the countdown clock in every chapter I'm bad at math so I make mistakes now and then. This is a normal chapter. I'm trying a new writing style in this chapter so things may be slightly different.

ELSA P.O.V

The alarm rang I drowsily got up and stretched my arm to turn it off.

5.21am

I had no idea why I'm up so early I don't usually get up till 7am. I sighed and got back in bed nuzzling against my hot water bottle. I rest my head on the big pillow moving closer to the heat source. The pillow began to rise and fall as if it was alive. I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a certain white haired male's sleeping face. I gasped throwing myself back and hitting my bed side drawer in the process. The sound must have awaken him. He stirred, his hair in a complete mess not that it was bad as my bed hair. That's when I remembered yesterday's events and how Jack thought it be best if he slept with me. It worked I slept well not a nightmare haunting my dreams.

"Sorry I woke you." I apologize.

Jack sat up tossing the bed sheets." Nah we set that alarm so I'll get going now." He was still in his sleepwear.

"Right want any breakfast before you go?" I asked. Hey I have to be a good hostess. Gerda and Lucien would not be awake in another hour or so, might be later we took a while helping Lucien unpack we were all exhausted.

"That be nice but I can't stay long." He said.

"Just a sandwich and tea maybe?" I rushed to the bathroom wanting to change out of my nightgown.

"That be great thanks." He accepted.

When I got out I was in my I love NY shirt and black leggings. I went to New York once it was a nice city but a little too busy and populated for me Anna was with me and got me the shirt she's got a matching one. Jack has also changed out of his sleepwear into a blue hoodie and jeans. I insisted he leave his clothes here so I can wash them although he declined at first he eventually gave in. I know how to wash clothes I may be a powerful CEO but I do know how to do basic household chores. I went to make our breakfast and once Jack finished eating he left through the back door telling me we'll talk later at work.

I tried to get back to sleep but dreading the nightmares might come back they seem to occur the moment I fall asleep. I decided to preoccupy myself with more work yeah paperwork.

When it was finally time to leave for work Gerda and Lucien were already up going about their daily routines. Lucien said he would visit me at work later but I kinda suspects he just wants to make amends with Veena. I asked him whether he was fine with starting work again one of my colleges Took over for him. But there were plenty other spots in the entertainment section. I got into my office clothes and left the house taking my car downstairs in the car park.

Jack and Veena were already there chatting with each other at Veena's work table. I ushered Jack to follow me into my office. For once I wore my work clothes to work instead of changing in my personal closet since the incident. I do feel safe around him though knowing there was someone like me was reassuring. I don't feel so alone anymore.

JACK P.O.V

The morning was weird I was a heavy sleeper so I tend to sleep through my alarms but most of the time I will get up on time. It wasn't until the room was brighter did I notice the fact that Elsa's nightgown was showing a bit of her long and pale thighs. I dare not look up trying to advert my gaze it was good thing she didn't notice.

I tried to not let that morning get in my way now though."Jack can you ask Veena if I have any meetings today? I think she secluded one with the Southern Isles Inc."

I have heard of the company apparently there were a rival company which is known for their military weapons. They produce most weapons for the military and other armies overseas. The company has its rumors, apparently they are working on manufacturing a nuclear bomb and selling it on the black market. The bomb in question is supposedly still in the making but biddings have been made in the underworld already. The Guardians have looked into this for a while now and so far have found no leads. Before we could dig deep enough the threat of the Nightmare Master aroused. It was almost to convenient the moment we had a chance to uncover Southern Isles Inc.'s plans we were forced to turn our attention to the Nightmare Master.

I would not be surprised if they were somehow connected. I talked with North the moment I got home he said that the Nightmare Master's killing activities have spiked. It's hard to find the next possible targets since there are so many descendants oh there. Agents have been deployed to help but all were too late or were misled. Most of the children could be found in orphanages we try to adopt them but with all the paperwork and transitions it takes too long. They usually end up dead before we could save them.

If Elsa has business with them and they are indeed somehow in league with the Nightmare Master than- she could be in danger. Of course it might be a little too soon to assume this yet a spy must always trust their instincts. I scanned through my tablet a list of Elsa's schedule for the day and it was labeled 'Meeting with Southern Isles Inc.- 3.00pm'.

"Yes at 3pm the meeting will happen here." I replied my eyes never leaving the tablet."If you don't mind me asking what is it for exactly?"

Elsa shot him a surprised look as if I sprouted wings or something.

"You have never taken much interest in my work affairs before why so curious about the Southern Isles Inc.?"

"I have met one of the executives before and am curious if I might be meeting him again."

That wasn't a complete lie I have met one of Richard Isle's son before the oldest about his early thirties, Oliver. He was a unpleasant dick the guy doubled as the company's lawyer and was supposed to take over his father's company. Yet he found himself too high and mighty that he declined that job thinking that he could do better as a lawyer. Oliver was a religious person and believed in God yet that doesn't stop him from being a arrogant prick not to mention annoying.

"I'll be meeting with Hans and the tenth oldest son of Richard. What was his name again? Right Jacob. Apparently my board of advisers thought it best to merge our companies by having me marry Jacob who's the same age as me. Not that I have any intentions of getting married you know with the powers and all that bullshit." She sighed. "I have explained this to my advisors. . . not about the powers of course. The not wanting to marry thing. Romance and marriage is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Of course." came the swift reply.

I had to admit it was a privilege to even be considered to be Elsa's marriage candidate not that it concerned me, someone like Elsa was way out of my league.

The door opened. I was unaware of someone coming to meet Elsa. She too seemed confused at the appearance of a petite brunette with short cropped hair and at her side a tall man with dark brown hair and a goatee was someone I knew well, Eugene Fitzherbert. Other wise known as Flynn Rider ,that was only his so called stage name. He used to be a alcoholic and a petty thief. I had a few run ins with him before while working for the agency. He was pretty smart when it came to academics but not so bright when it came to real life situations. I went to the same college as him he was normal no special traits, besides him being a total ass. We became friends quickly and even had to bail him out of jail a few times. I had yet to contact him in the past few months I was aware of his current status though. I was on an overseas mission to escort the princess of Lithalf, Oslew's neighboring country to England. He got caught trying to steal the crown of Cornoa. He then escaped met the long lost princess, Rapunzel they bonded, fell in love and other stuff happened. They got married and lived happily ever after, but what was he doing here?

"Rapunzel!" Elsa got up from her chair and gave the brunette a bone crushing hug.

"Elsa long time no see." Rapunzel said hugging Elsa back.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't have made it to your wedding." Elsa said drawing back.

"It was okay and I'm sorry I couldn't have made to uncle Agnarr and aunt Iduna." Rapunzel apologized.

I have heard little of Elsa's parents I have assumed they died out at sea on a holiday to Cornoa. It was a bad storm that caused their boat to sink.

"It was fine you were on your honeymoon anyways don't want to damage your positive exterior." The room suddenly felt depressing.

Elsa shook her head." Anyways what a pleasant surprise. Tell me what brings you to Oslew? I am sorry to say Anna has gone overseas to Africa with Kristoff."

"I have to settle some business matters in my fathers stead but don't think of this as another boring meeting you always attend just a discussion between family." Rapunzel explained.

"What matters?" Elsa asked.

"It might that we discussed this in private." The brunette requested.

"Of courses Jack you may wait outside." Elsa said turning to me.

"You too Eugene." Rapunzel turning to her husband.

Good whatever they have to discuss it was probably a small issue. I will have a chance to talk to Eugene maybe have a conversation with him as well. We have a lot to catch up on.

I led him out and asked him to follow me. Elsa had a small work cubical to let me work I have rarely used it since I did most of my work in her office. It was in a isolated corner of the office on this floor just how I like it no curious eyes on my private work for the Guardians.

"Didn't expect you here." Eugene started.

"Yeah just need to make a living you know." I said.

"So you liking the job so far? I mean I never really got to know my own cousin-in-laws but blondie told me she could be a little . . . reserved."

"What? Elsa is your cousin-in-law? Does that mean that. . ."

"Yes blondie and Elsa are cousins."

"Why did you call Rapunzel blondie when she's a brunette? Are you cheating on your wife?"

"No to your second question and the rest is complicated."

"How so?"

"Just complicated okay? Sheesh I swear no matter how old you are you are still like a kid curious and immature."

"Like your any better stop trying to sound so sophisticated it's not your not any better yourself."

We went on trying to catch up with each other's current lives Eugene was one of my best friends, still is and lying to him is as hard as ever. I have considered to tell him and our other friends, Hiccup and Tadashi. We were the so called popular crowd back in collage. Lying to such loyal and honest friends tore me apart knowing that if I did tell them, I will be putting them in a lot of danger. But for now just talking with my friend I want to preserve our friendship. Even if it meant lying to him.

ELSA P.O.V

I sat down on my chair. Rapunzel say in the other one. I was not expecting her here Cornoa was not that far from Oslew but it would take a while to travel between the countries by water or air. From Rapunzel's worried expression I expected that her visit was not a joyous one.

"What seems to the matter?" I asked glancing at her hands lacing together on the table.

"Elsa have you noticed anything strange currently?" She said.

"Not that I'm aware of but I have heard the news. Apparently there has been strange whether around Oslew, Lithalf and Cornoa. But its just a passing thing right?"

"I don't think so I knew this past year has been weird and unsettling somehow the Earth is preparing for something, something big I've checked it seems to only occur around our countries. Then a few weeks ago I had a vision."

I blinked. Rapunzel knew about about my powers she too had a little magic in her. When she was little her mother fell sick while she was pregnant with Rapunzel. There was a magical flower that has been known to cure such diseases the Royal family searched relentlessly for it and once found they made a brew out of the flower for the Queen. She was cured and their daughter, Rapunzel was born with blonde hair instead of brown which all members in her family had. Things happened and she got her hair cut reducing to it to a dark shade of brown. She was born with blonde hair because of the magic in the flower it resided in her hair. A little ounce of magic still stayed in her body and gives her a glimpse of the future.

"What vision? What is it about?" I asked leaning closer to her.

"You know the case of missing children?" She questioned her voice quivering. She was scared but of what?

"Yes."

"It's all connected, the weather patterns, the murder of countless children. In my vision I was on a chess board littered with bodies and blood. . . so much blood. The blood of the children I saw so many all of their futures were stolen from them all for this twisted chess game." She was visibly shaking her eyes diluted.

"Calm down is there anything else?" I asked placing my hand in hers.

"Yes I came to warn you don't trust anyone one of the bodies on the board. . ." She paused she used her hand to cover mine gripping it tightly."was yours."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Elsa P.O.V_**

"What?" I asked still in shock.

Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene made an unexpected appearance in my office. With Rapunzel's future seeing mojo she sorta predicted that I was going to die. Weirdest shit ever.

"Like all my other visions its meaning is unclear. Every time I walk the streets I see people with powerful auras around them. Their heart stamped bloody red." Rapunzel explained.

Rapunzel's power is unique she has the power to tell when someone's going to die. Although specific dates are not exactly imprinted on them the color of their hearts gives a vague time. White means that person was going to live a long and healthy life. Gray means the person's life force if teetering on the edge. Bloody red means that person's fate is sealed. She is able to off and on her power but there are times she would unconsciously read a person's heart.

"Have you done a reading on me yet?" I asked.

"No I'm too scared to find out you know my visions are not always accurate. The future can be changed."

"Then do it tell me."

"No!" Rapunzel stood her hand slipping from mine.

"Just once Zel I know— I might not like your vision and I might not live but–." I coaxed her. Rapunzel was a bit of a mouth full so when we were younger we all came up with nicknames for each other. Els for Elsa, An for Anna and Zel for Rapunzel.

"I can't Elsa I might be able to stop it i–if you die how can I face Anna? Tell her I knew your fate— if I can't change it?" Zel knew she must never interfere with another's life she herself cannot prevent a person's inevitable death. Only that person can change their own fate.

"Then I'll accept my fate." There was an uncomfortable and long pause.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat.

She looked down at her feet taking a moment to center herself. Zel could read hearts without much trouble most of the time but when it counts the pressure gets to her and she needs time to adjust. It's like a really quite meditation session. She focused on me once again. Her power doesn't exhibit any physical changes to her appearance and her power is only spirituality active. She gasped and collapsed on the chair.

"What color was it?" I asked as she slowly say up again.

"It was like a mix of white and blood red." She answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Your fate is uncertain either long or short. Normally the color would be gray in your case but it could change to gray right now your fate has yet to be determined."

"Is that why you came here? To tell me about your vision?"

"Yes I consulted my father and knowing him he immediately wanted me to fly here to warn you. That's why you can't anyone. I have told Eugene about this and we are both concerned."

"He could've stayed."

"Yeah but so far I have told him to keep it under wraps even to that white haired guy."

"He knows Jack?"

"Veena recognized Eugene and warned him ahead of time about Jack so I send them off to keep each other company. As far as Jack would know my husband has nothing to do with this supposed business meeting."

"Smart." I complemented.

"I try." She smiled.

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

Eugene and I chatted for a while longer before the women called us back in. Though I had to admit what was so important that Rapunzel refused to share with even her husband. I glanced at my W.A.T.C.H it was still technically a watch so it tells time(duh.) It indicated 2.34 Elsa's meeting with the Southern Isles Inc. was in another half hour. I asked how long Eugene and his wife would be staying. He replied for a week and a half. They had a booking at the hotel 'Lights'.

Once we said our farewells Rapunzel asked us if we would like to join them for dinner, we accepted. They took their leave and once again a heavy silence befell the office.

"So about last. . ." I began.

"Yes thank you for it I slept well and please excuse me for my seemingly 'inappropriate' behavior." She seemed to choke out the last two words. Her face tainted with crimson red.

"I can stay overnight again if you want and at least until your sister returns."

"I thank you but it might be unnecessary I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Of course I don't want to trouble you or anything."

Her words were supposed to sound kind but yet it was like a sharp needle poking at my heart. Why am I even concerned? It was a dumb idea to sleep with her anyways. I was not surprised at her anxiety I just assumed she would turn me away the moment I mentioned my ridiculous plan. At least I provided her with one night of peaceful sleep and that as her friend I was grateful for.

"I honor your decision." I bowed a little she let out a small laugh.

"Don't go all medieval prince on me Jack we are still friends no matter how fast we bonded." She sighed.

That was a weird day I got to know a girl with a cold yet lonely heart I knew her darkest secret. And I flirted with her however I was still unaware of it I had little experience with women except Veena. She did not seem to notice either then again the only thing expected of her was to be a great and successful CEO to marry someone of equal status. Be it a relationship with love or not.

All in one day we moved faster then anyone even us expected it just seemed right with Elsa. Our similar powers may play a part in that but overall powers or no powers, flaws and faults she was a undeniably great woman.

Veena came in a short while later informing us to go to the meeting room telling us that the Isles brothers requested to meet there instead. The Southern Isles boys are here right on time. Elsa was supposed to meet her 'suiter' alone but I don't trust any one from that family as far as I can throw. No way in hell I'm letting her meet with them alone.

The meeting room was about half the size of Elsa's office minus the balcony. It had a brown glossed oval wood table in the middle with a television installed on the walls. The chairs were made of brown leather and they were very comfortable no wonder people fall asleep in meetings. Yet my eyes were on the two Isles brothers they were sitting before me and Elsa entered. Hans was several inches shorter than me with dark red hair and mean wolverine side burns and deep green eyes. Jacob on the other hand was taller than me by a few centimeters with wheat blonde hair and sharp jaw along with his clean shaven face and fancy tux along with green eyes that match his brothers'. He had a lean built toned skin any girl would swoon at the sight of him. He might be the son of a famous CEO yet he was never interested in the life of a businessman he was a model. The so called face of the company. Like Hans being so far away from inheriting the company he decided to expand to other areas such as modeling. Perhaps that's why Richard suggested sending Jacob thinking his model good looks would get Elsa to fall for him.

"Please gentlemen take a seat." Elsa instructed.

As we all sat down with Elsa at the head of the table me at her right and Hans along with Jacob at her left. It was unsettling at how close he was to her. I glared at him. The rest didn't seem to notice but Jacob glanced my way and grinned. What a snake! Elsa was focused on Hans she was not visibility hating on him but I know on the inside she was probably thinking of a thousand ways to kill him. Elsa had felt comfortable enough to tell me about the incident between her sister and Hans Isles. She is usually kind and nurturing but she can be downright cruel if she has to be.

"Why is he here? I thought it was to be a private meeting just you and me." Jacob began.

"If that is so why is your brother here?" I retorted keeping my temper in check.

Jacob's eyes flashed his gaze a little menacing again only I seemed to notice. " My brother is acquainted with the Winterwells and I thought it best if he introduced me I was only trying to be polite. He was going to leave soon after to let me and Elsa bond." He said that last word dipped in venom.

If he even dare to touch her I would personally freeze him into a ice sculpture. Elsa kept her composure her eyes as cold as the first time we met. Hans appeared anxious and out of place. Besides the green eyes the two brothers had nothing else in common at least physically. Both were after the same thing, power and they will do anything even using or abusing people. The Isles family was not known for their loving and family bonds. The household had one rule winner takes all leaving the losers with unsatisfying spoils. Like I said before even though Oliver is a prick he is the most decent and suitable heir to the company. That alone I can find relief in.

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

I was aware of the leering eyes given by Jacob I wasn't stupid like Hans he was also after the same thing my position was the only thing he was interested in. On the gossip magazines that Anna subscribes to the press labels the model as a seducer. He seduces powerful women to get what he wants and immediately dumps them after he is done. Jack seems to be incredibly protective of my heart fluttered for a bit. Seeing his intense mental battle with Jacob I can't help but feel a little happy. I never had a man care so much for me besides Kristoff and my dad when he was alive. I was glad Jack was so concerned and worried for I know Jacob's intentions witnessing him like that did make me happy. I am so cruel.

"I had yet to agree to our so called relationship. You are just one of my many suiters so I can easily kick you out of my list." I stated.

Jacob's expression was serene and clam despite his and Jack's exchange just a moment ago."Oh don't worry I don't want to rush anything I wanted us to just have time alone get to know each other better."

Jack shifted his hands stiff as he withdrew them under the table. I cast a reassuring look to him he relaxed slightly. Thick silence filled the room can't say I'm surprised Jack and Jacob were like polar opposites. Jack is kind, funny and overall a welcomed presence anyone would be lucky to have. Jacob was cunning and manipulative someone looking for easy prey. Hans might have felt awkward as he excused himself a short while after. The two remaining men seem to continue their silent battle.

"Jack, Jacob is right I am required to spent some alone time with my suitor okay? It'll just be an hour." I said.

Jacob smirked as Jack obeyed and exited the room. Jacob saw it a chance to slide closer to my side.

"So what's the deal with that?"he asked and smiled."Don't tell me you two are seeing each other secretly aren't you?"

I stiffened." Of course not Jack is just a friend a close friend." The thought of the fact me and Jack could be more than friends is foreign yet welcomed.

"Then he would have no problem if I personally swept you off your feet." He remarked.

He stood up and leaned close to my ear."We have an hour this is a soundproof room no cameras. And a solid table here."

I tried to put more distance between us but he grabbed my wrist leaning in. I slapped him. You can't really blame I was scared I didn't even got my first kiss having this scoundrel take that was unthinkable. He touched the red mark with his left hand and smirked.

"Playing hard to get I like that."

"Get away from me I'll call security." I threatened I was fully aware my voice was quivering.

"Don't bother my brother had bribed the guards and this a private floor. Hans has probably led your secretary and that Jack guy far away from here and soundproof remember? You can moan as loud as you want." He walked to the door locking it.

"I don't what made you this way." I said trying to get him to lay off.

"Meaning?"

"I don't know what it's like to grow up in a family with no love everyone fighting for power. But you can't do this whatever your trying to prove it won't work."

"Your right you don't have any idea how my brothers shunned me for being weak. Oliver is good he looks out for all of us. Our father is worse he wants us to fight to battle for power using whatever we got."

"Than stop power doesn't define who you are."

"I had it worse."

"How worse?"

"My other brothers were so much better than me even Hans and Victor had it easier. Just because I wanted to peruse something I love my family couldn't care less about my interests."

"What you mean you wanted to become a model cause you like doing it?"

"Of course I did hate business meetings and paperwork. I found relief in the spotlight something I was good at. Yet even though I was the best if I wasn't a business tycoon like my siblings I was nothing in my father's eyes. He won't even talk to me."

Now I felt bad looking at his green eyes clear and teary. Still he kept his posture upright and stiff. I stood up walking toward him at the other end of the room. He might have had the intention to rape me but still he is still a human being. He must have thought that if he ended marrying me he could finally be something in his father's eyes. I don't blame him even when my father was alive I sought his approval and praise when I was little his opinions were the only that mattered. When my powers came my parents were undoubtedly horrified of their own daughter. Yet my father wanted me conceal my powers controlled my emotions. What a fool I was Conceal don't feel don't let it show that was my motto for most of my childhood.

"Am I the first your telling this to?" Although Jacob was still a fixate mystery the fact he was just a crumbling kid under his mask would come as a surprise to anyone.

"Yes." He replied flopping down on the chair his left hand covering his face.

Once Anna said I had a amazing ability to coax people into opening their hearts to me. Even though I have that I always have trouble opening up myself. Maybe that's how I bonded with Jack so easily. He had nothing to hide he puts himself out there I completely trust him. Jacob was a impossible knot instead of trying to yank out multiple strings at once he needed someone to gently untie each piece string by string.

"My life is just on a bullet train right now." I half smiled.

"How so?" He asked still not showing his face his voice deep and shaky.

"Well it's complicated but having you open up to me like this is. . ."

"Weird?"

"Not exactly. Refreshing. Why did you tell me this?"

He peeked out the smallest smile on his face, he snorted." Maybe because you said all the right words."

Jacob was a complicated man he was known to be a amazing actor aside from his already deviously good looks. Yet something tells me he isn't acting. He sat up straight he looked me over. Not the leering way he did when the four was in the room but in a modest non-judging way.

He used his right hand to lightly grab my chin once agin leaning in. My breath caught. I wasn't moving I don't know why I've never been kissed before I guess I'm just eager to find out how it's like. When he just inches from my lips he halted. A smirk playing on his lips." I've decided," I was confused." I'll make you mine Ice Queen."

He exited the room without any other words. My hand flew to my lips using my index and middle finger gliding over my lips shocked, on that almost kiss. Jack came rushing in and heaved a sigh of relief. "He didn't try anything did he?"

I had no idea how to respond. What do I say? That that guy almost stole my first kiss and had intended to rape me? Oh and there's more apparently he decided to spill his entire life to me and I felt sympathy for that rat? Not to mention the fact that now he had supposed motions to own me? "Nothing." was my final answer.

 ** _THIRD PERSON P.O.V_**

Jacob exited the building with his younger brother trailing not far behind.

Hans turned to his brother." So how it go you managed to get it done? It was pretty fast really expected it to last longer you were never one for speed sex."

"I didn't get laid with her in an office." Jacob replied.

"Never stopped you before."

"I'm going to get her to fall for me the old fashioned way."

"Yeah like that worked out so well for Anna."

Jacob shot his brother a menacing look Hans went quiet." Your futile attempt with the second daughter failed due to poor planning. Alas I want to capture Elsa's heart for myself."

"Thought you just wanted the company."

"Maybe that was my original motive now all I desire is thawing that Queen's heart the rest is just a bonus."

"You're really serious?"

"More than ever."


	10. Chapter 10

**_ELSA P.O.V_**

The rest of the day past peacefully and before I knew it it was night time. Me and Jack had agreed to dinner with my cousin, Rapunzel or Zel for short and her husband. Most of my work was done for the day so I hurriedly packed my stuff into my bag along with Jack we left. Veena was okay with us leaving a little early saying she can handle the rest. She also had a date secluded with my cousin Lucien and they were meeting later at night.

Before that I called Kai and asked if he could pick Rapunzel and Eugene from their hotel. Requesting he picked us up after I told him to use the limo.

"You have a limo." Jack said.

We were standing outside the building when Kai pulled up with an enthusiastic brown haired girl waving at us. Kai roiled down the windows he was a man in his mid forties with crisp gray hair slicked back.

"Yes I do." I replied.

Jack climes into the limo first. I followed.

"So where are we going for dinner Elsa?" Eugene asked his hand on Zel's.

"Tiana's Place I have an old high school friend that owns the place. I asked her to reserve a table. She's a real sweetheart heart we kept in touch for years before she moved to Oslew." I explained.

Tiana and I met in my freshmen year we were inseparable from each other we also had plenty of other friends. I was even there for her wedding with Naveen the heir to a large production company. He always does me favors since I'm his wife's friend. Most of our company commercials were produced by his company. In return I give them discounts on most Arrendell Crop products.

We had a lengthy conversation about how good the food there is. Tiana was a major in Food and Nutrition she loves cooking. I personally had a chance to sample some of her dishes before she puts them on her menu. We were both so busy most of the time we barely had time to meet up but that doesn't stop us from skypeing each other.

I told Rapunzel and Eugene that she owns a classy restaurant so the dress code was formal. Since Rapunzel saw no need to bring her dresses from Cornoa she borrowed of mine. She had a pink frilly dress which I had no intention to buy in the first place. Anna insisted but I never wanted to put it on. The dress had frills on its hem and the bodice was lined with bejeweled ribbon. Rapunzel was able to pull it off but me in pink was stupid.

Eugene had decided to rent a tux but I convinced him to buy himself a new suit. He had a red tie around the collar and his suit was black.

Jack was always in a suit still I told him to pick out something else a suit I insisted I pay for. His suit was charcoal gray with a dark aquamarine tie.

I personally decided on a more extravagant gown. It was a weird I never could remember where I got it but it was gorgeous and easy to move in. It was a knee length ice blue dress with a slit running up the right side. It wasn't so revealingly so I was comfortable with it. It had a slang strap on my right shoulder the bodice was heart shaped adorned with blue gems and purple lace. The top half was aquamarine the color slowly merged with the ice blue of my dress. I stored it in my office closet and I changed before we left. I had my hair down a bright snowflake pin that came along with the dress pinning up the left side of my pale hair. Jack was completely speechless when he saw me.

In fact he refused to meet my eyes while we were waiting I don't know what was wrong with him.

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

It was hard to face Elsa in her dress. Really she was dressed to kill her hair seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. She had natural make up on not too much just enough to bring out her features. I could barely look at her without making a total fool of myself.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant I heaved a sigh of relief. That was the most awkward limo ride ever it also wasn't my first. Elsa kept wanting to talk to me but I still can't trust myself to look straight without acting like a idiot. Eugene shot me a sympathetic look before getting Elsa to talk to him diverging her attention to him.

We entered the restaurant. It was a grand place I saw the need for formal attire. The ceiling was high and painted with gold on the walls as well. A large chandelier with crystals hang from it. The many crystals seemed to be dipping downwards like falling rain. A African American women wearing a green dress and her dark hair pinned up in a bun approached us. Elsa gasped and ran towards the woman embracing her in a friendly hug. The woman hugged her back and turned to greet us.

"Hello my name is Tiana and I'll be your hostess for today."

Elsa jumped in on introducing the rest of us."That is Jack his my friend," she said nooding to me." and that's Rapunzel and Eugene their visiting from Cornoa my cousin Rapunzel is the princess."

Tiana didn't seem surprised upon hearing she was in the audience of royalty plus one. She must be used to powerful heirs and heiresses coming to her restaurant. She led us to our table far away from the main area and into a private seating for four.

"I'll come back later to personally take our order." Tiana left closing the door behind her.

The room was bigger than I expected it to be the walls much like the outside was gold. Instead of a huge chandelier there was a smaller very of it in the room. The chair was cushioned with white fabric. The table round was made of marble.

We took a while looking through the menu with Elsa suggesting what was good. She came here before on rare occasions. After placing our order Tiana prepare our meal. She offered to cook the meal herself and we kindly accepted. Not knowing how she can cook in her dress.

When the food arrived Elsa asked Tiana to stay if she had nothing else to do. Tiana stayed because it was a slow day for the restaurant and she wanted to catch up with Elsa.

I was the odd one out while Rapunzel and Eugene chatted I tried turning to Elsa at least try to start a conversation. But she was otherwise preoccupied with Tiana. Can't say I blame her she needs time to rekindle their friendship. I took another sip of wine.

I usually don't get drank us agents have to be alert after all. Yet since I had nothing else better to do I kept drinking losing count after five. By the time dinner ended I was dizzy and a little nauseous. I tried to not let it show though I stayed quiet in the limo trip and dropped off Rapunzel and Eugene. We promised to make plans in the future.

When Kai drove to the penthouse apartment I was ready to collapse. Elsa must have notice cause she asked if I was okay.

Being the stupid guy I was I said yes.

We walked into the elevator pushing the buttons our respective floors.

"Jack do you mind coming to my place? You left your clothes at my place I washed them and can return them to you."she said.

"Sure." I seemed to slur the r she again cat me a worried glance

Luckily she said nothing else as I entered her penthouse.

"I left them in my room. Just be quiet Lucien was out late on a date with Veena. Gerda isn't here since she's staying with her husband today. Still it'll be bad for us to be seen together especially by Lucien he is quick to jump to conclusions."

While I stood by her room I let my eyes gaze over her. Only a small lamp was lit and it hit her with the perfect amount of light. I walked over to the side of her bed. She was at her closet trying to find my clothes.

I had no idea what came over me must be the alcohol. I went to stand behind her, when she turned she jumped a little before realizing it was just me.

"Hey Elsa?" I started.

"Yes?" She looked at me.

"Why did you agree to sleep with me?"

Her eyes widened and she waved her hand as if swatting a fly." Cause I trusted you isn't it obvious? I know you won't do anything to me cause—"

I gripped her wrist she cast her eyes at her feet then after a while she looked up again." You don't see like that, no one does."

She looked too vulnerable too breakable in that state. It was a girl who yearns for love without knowing it. Knowing her powers would only further complicate things. I don't want that.

"Elsa I look at you like that and I don't ever want you to leave me so please forgive for this." I said.

I slide my free hand around her waist and pulled her closer she didn't resist. Soon we were chest to chest to chest and I leaned down. My lips crushed against hers.

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

My eyes widened and then I melted into Jack's kiss. I bent body to fit his, our lips moving in perfect sync. He wasn't forceful nor was a kiss full of lust. It was the one most perfect moment in my life.

I knew Jack was drank didn't have to taste him to know it. He has been acting weird since the meal. So I don't know whether it was the sober Jack that loved me or the drank one that lusted after me. And frankly I didn't care I had no idea my heart would react so frantically to this. I had never kissed anyone before so Jack was my first. Jacob almost tried to steal kiss but I was reluctant yet willing that time two conflicting emotions. But with Jack I had nothing holding me back just my constant falling for him.

Form his ever caring personality to his flaws and sometimes annoying persona. I knew somethings always felt right with Jack and the kiss was right.

We broke apart panting from our passionate kiss. He smirked and pulled me even closer." You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He whispered in my ear sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

He pulled me into yet another kiss his hand that previously was holding my wrist snaked to my shoulder. He slipped the strap down.

"No!" I raised my voice.

He must've sobered up a little from that, he quickly registered the situation and stepped back. I used my left hand to readjust the strap. His face was red even from the lack of lighting I could tell.

"Elsa I'm so sorry I know your not ready and neither am I. I just. . ." He apologized.

"No it's fine. You weren't yourself." I said.

"I'll never try anything like that again I swear it."

"Why? I do sorta like you." I confessed.

He gazes into my eyes his mouth agape like I said the most ridiculous thing ever. Maybe I did. I bit my lip waiting for his rejection.

Instead he steps up to me again and for the third time again he kissed me. After a while we separated.

"So I'll take that you like me too?" I asked.

His hand once agin found my waist." Hell yeah." he kissed me again.

 **A/N: The romance begins! I'm still far from the climax** **and I'm writing a plot for my next story I won't want to** **spoil you;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

That night I slept at Elsa's place again we didn't have sex just the normal cuddling. Since we sorta confessed to each other I felt a stronger connection to her. Still I wasn't entirely honest the reason I joined the company is still unknown to her. So far the secret only applied to myself and members of the agency. And I broke one of the important rules never get to attached. As I said before my job is very dangerous and a loved one can prove to be a liability. Still there were agents who marry with others not in the agency. As long they keep their jobs a secret of course.

I rolled over. Elsa's calm sleeping face made my heart race. The alarm hasn't rang yet and cause we didn't set it last night it never will. She changed out of her dress which I'm sad to see go. I slept in the extra clothes that I left at her place the last time.

She was still sleeping so I didn't want to wake her. I slipped out under the covers and just decided to leave in the clothes I was in. I only had the tux either ways. I pressed a kiss on her forehead and left. She gave me the keys so it was easy for me to enter.

By the time I arrived in my own penthouse I decided to look up on the status update Tooth uploaded to me. Tooth was not much of a fighter so she usually sits behind the counter looking through paperwork.

I sat down on my black leather chair and pulled up the update.

"More kids dead in orphanage. Total death toll: 5." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

So far the children had weak auras that a only a skilled oracle can see through. Tooth is one of the oracles and since those kids didn't exhibit strong ones to draw attention they were considered harmless. Elsa was the only one that showed a powerful mana aura. So why go for the little fish when the big one is just a short feet away? I doubt it was just me that thought this.

I have been training Lucien as an addition to my mission. For just a month he has proven he is a force to be reckoned with. He is just six greats from Luna his great aunt. I asked his thoughts on why the Nightmare Master only attacks randomly. Never in the same place or district.

Not being able to tell Elsa about it is even more stressful. Will her opinion change because of my job? Will she walk away from me?

I shook my head can't be thinking about negative things now I had work to do. I was to type my weekly report and send it to the Guardians. Helping Lucien was also a benefit since I get a chance to work out too.

Come to think of it I better get to my morning workout. I have to be fit at all times and I have a indoor gym might as well use it. The gym was about the size of my living room. My floor was larger than most but not as big as the Winterwells. It had the basic gym equipment, treadmill, weights and a abdominal press. I would take Lucien here to train if he felt like doing extra.

That would sometimes result in him raiding my kitchen. Now thanks to him I gotta go and by more groceries. I have no idea how Veena can afford to feed that guy. Not that I blame him even I tend to eat a lot when I'm beat by a workout or really demanding mission.

I thought back to last night and how Elsa confessed that she liked me. I still can't wrap my head around that, in fact my mind was a mess. Another reason I needed to work out, to try to get my mind off things. Off Elsa I can't think or look at her without wanting to warp her in my arms around her and hold her.

I set the treadmill to go extra fast I like to push myself. Still our relationship has to kept a secret the office scandal and such. Not to mention if that actually gets on the news the Guardian members will see it. Then all secrets will have to be revealed. Nothing can be a secret forever that cliché thing. I know that and I'll tell her eventually.

 _ **ELSA P.O.V**_

I strained my eyes open my eyelashes fluttering before I adjusted to the light. The curtain was half closed leaving the bright morning sun shining through. I noticed Jack was not beside me he must have left. I lazily got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After I got out I looked out the window pushing the other curtain away, tucking it to the side. Oslew was a country filled with large companies. So almost everywhere you turn you'll see a future heir or heiress to a well known corporation. They like to stay under the radar until they officially take over the company. The city was filled with tall skyscrapers and buildings. The trees in the common park starting to turn red.

I quickly made my exit making my way to the office. By the time I reached there I expected to see Jack there. Instead I see Veena holding a bouquet of forget-me-nots and toad roses. She looked confused.

When she saw me walking up to her she rushed to my side and handed me the flowers." These arrived for you but I think you might want to read the card."

Jack couldn't have possibly sent this he left too early too deliver me flowers. Plus his the shy romantic type not the out going cliche playboy type.

I got to my office asking Veena to get a vase or something for the flowers. I picked out the card decorated with gold italics saying: _For Elsa._ I opened it.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _Like the flowers? I took the liberty of asking what you liked from your secretary. I don't want to seem like a douche so I'm asking you out the classic way. Saturday night 8pm._

 _Yours_ ,

 _Jacob Isles_

He also left his contact number and signature.I groaned. Jacob of course only he was so sappy like that to sent me flowers. What's worse he didn't even ask for a yes or no. Just a date and time although he stated it as a request. It wasn't even a proper invention just a command on pretty paper and flowers.

I gripped the paper harder forming a tiny crease. Still we did connect back then. It wouldn't hurt with just one date to clearly tell him I'm not interested. Jack would understand right?

"Speak of the devil." I giggled as Jack entered.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at me weird. He than shifted his gaze to the flowers in my arms. It could be a spark of jealously in his eyes.

"Where did you get those?" He asked pointing at the bouquet.

"Jacob Isles sent them to me he kinda asked me out. . ." I replied.

"What's your answer?" He tried to force a smile but it was obviously strained.

I do like the jealous Jack it meant that he cared for me and is afraid of losing me.

"I'm going to say yes," he blinked." To tell him I already have a boyfriend and tell him to lay off."

He grinned and walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist and pecked a kiss on the cheek. "Tell him that your boyfriend will also place a restraining order on him."

"Maybe we leave that as plan Z?" I slipped out of his grasp he frowned.

"What?" He asked playfully.

"As in let's not get on the bad side of the son of my rival company okay?"

"Fine." He caught me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Now come one we have work to do." Jack released me I spin around to the table and at the moment Veena walked in with a see through glass vase.

"Ah Ve just leave it on that work drawer I never use." I pointed to a short drawer that my father used to keep things in. It was made of glossed wood and required a key to open. Father never revealed the location of the key so I never found out was inside. I never thought it was important otherwise my father would have left it in the will.

Veena gently placed the medium vase in the drawer. She requested that she would take care of the flowers me and Jack were too busy anyways. Come to think of it since Jack came into my life I seemed to have neglected his younger sister. I made a mental note to ask Veena put for a girls night. And maybe tell her about Jack and me but I better ask him first.

"Um Jack?" I turned to him my left hand cradling his face.

"Yes?" He leaned in for a kiss which I adverted he gave me the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Question first then a short make out session okay?" I put one finger up and he sighed giving in.

"Shoot."

"Maybe we should tell Ve about our relationship."

He blinked once, twice." Are you serious? Veena has been trying to set me up with you for a long time. You and I are her ideal shipping couple. If you tell her she wouldn't be able to keep that secret."

"Oh what's her ship name for us?" I asked grinning. Veena did mention how me and Jack would look great next to each other. How we would totally make such cute babies and whatnot.

"Jelsa. But that's not the point. You have my approval to tell her but she must first promise to not tell anyone else. I mean it Els she must keep it a SECRET." He emphasized on the last word.

"That's cute. And yeah Ve is completely trust worthy. Also why is your name first?"

"Cause I'm more badass than you."

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Am not."

"Do you want to make out or what?"

I pulled him closer and led him to the closet. My lips met his and he kicked the door behind us.

 ** _JACOB P.O.V_**

I kept taping my fingers against the metal chair's ring. Tap, tap, like raindrops. I was bored. I was currently waiting for one of the other models, Ariel to be done with shooting. Ariel just works as a model part time her other job is unknown and whenever anyone brings it up she adverts the question. Never bothered me though she was cute but I saw no other use for her. Not to mentioned she's engaged I may be a one night stand type of guy but I did have principles.

"Alright Jacob you can come in now." The producer announced. I got up from the chair and walked onto the white platform cameras at every platform.

I saw Ariel's dark red hair in the back prepping for the next shot. Today we were supposed to promoting a new line of winter wear by Rubywane. While I posed and the camera produced thousands of flashing lights my thoughts were elsewhere.

They always seemed to lead to Elsa her platinum blonde hair wavy and tamed. Her eyes clear and the color of sea foam. Her lips curved like Cupid's bow her dark red lipstick only amped up her sex appeal.

Yet I wanted more than just her body her heart will eventually be mine. Soon to follow her soul and body. I had time the flowers I have her would definitely appeal to her. After all women are pretty much the same say some pretty words complements and presents they'll be eating out of your hand in no time.

They were different Elsa is different. She'll be the one I keep and nothing will get in the way of that.

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

I would like to keep Elsa in my arms forever but yet paperwork had to come in middle of that.

Although I dislike keeping secrets from my own sister she had a close relationship with Lucien. If she were to tell him he'll no doubt confront me about it or worse Mani. I have known him for a month and his personality is still unclear to me is he loyal to the agency or his friends?

Not to mention the whole date with Jacob that left a bad taste in my mouth. Or could be the bitter coffee I got on the way here either ways I don't like it. We still had the entire morning and afternoon to spend together but I'm not looking forward to Elsa leaving to see Jacob.

Elsa can be too naïve sometimes. The only reason no one has taken advantage of her yet was because of her position. Also it is her position that allows people to take advantage of her in the first place. I better tag along in her so-called date. Just to be safe. Not the while stalker boyfriend thing it is for her own safety and plus I'm a spy what can go wrong?

I told Elsa that I'll stay back in the office to sort out business stuff. And that I'll drop off her place later. Luckily Veena left early that day but since she too knew about the date she supported my idea of spying on my girlfriend or Elsa.

She dressed up in black waist length shorts and a sleeveless whit silk blouse. She only giving him about 50 percent which is 40 percent too much in my opinion. She kept her hair in the normal French braid white tiny snowflakes clipped on.

When she showed me her get up I raised my eyebrows and pushed her back inside the closet. She insisted that it'll be fine and I trusted her. Cause I'll be by her side even if she doesn't know it.

Jacob pulled up next to the building me in the parking lot I was looking into a tiny screen. I bugged her hair clip one of the snowflakes has a hidden camera installed in it. She got into the car and since the camera is soundless I can't hear their conversation. I still bet it's something perverted anything that comes out of his mouth is bullshit.

I just realized I sounded a little jealous there I hear it. I sighed and tailed them as they left the district heading to the restaurant 'Neverland'.

My breath hitched. A fellow agent ,Peter had a wife Wendy who owned that restaurant. Peter is the descendant of Tinker the fairy. Which gave the ability to fly and do other fairy stuff. But he didn't have wings. His spouse, Wendy had a talent for cooking and opened a restaurant.

I tried phoning Peter on my WATCH but it was unresponsive he must not be in. I checked the time and it said 8.12. I parked the car in another spot near theirs. I monitored the screen that were just eating and talking about what I don't know. I caught a glimpse of Wendy in the corner but I can't call her she won't even know who I am. I bought up a holo screen projected from my WATCH and entered the code for the restaurant security cameras. Now I had a 360 degree view on Elsa and Jacob.

Jacob got too close to Elsa during dinner trying to hold her hand and such. I tighten my jaw without even knowing it. She appeared to be adverting from his advances. She then grew serious and said something that made Jacob go speechless. Elsa must've told him about our relationship.

The silence was broken by Jacob he laughed and moved his lips again. Elsa seemed startled by what he said and stuttered for a while. I turned off the screen and leaned against the chair.

How was Elsa going to tell him? I always leave out the details and for a agent that can cause our lives. Then my screen buzzed to life but weird thing is I didn't turn it on. Elsa looked petrified her face etched in shock.

Jacob was in front of her they were both standing. The crowd and employees were running out screaming which I could hear from my car. Wendy one of them evacuating. Elsa and Jacob were the only ones remaining.

They were face to face with at least 20 nightmares.

I got out of my car no time for a cover story. Not before grabbing a violin case and opened it. Inside was a stick curved into a G. I took it out and it extended to its full size the moment I had it in my grasp. It was my taff a shepherd staff.

I stormed in, my grip on my staff tighten. I was still in my suit so I dropped the blazer in my car. Elsa locked even more shocked at my arrival. She may be strong but her physical prowess was weak.

"Get her out!" I shouted stepping in front of them.

"No Jack what are you doing here you have to get out!" Elsa protested." I can handle it."

"Just listen to him okay? Elsa come on!" Jacob beckoned.

"No you can't Elsa its on me I'll explain–" I was caught off guard by a nightmare charging at me I blocked it with my staff." Later! Now leave!"

I froze the nightmare and smashed it. The frozen pieces falling onto the clean marble floor. Many attempted to pass me to get to Elsa most probably. The lower half of their horse bodies black sand. One came head on and I sidestepped avoiding it. Another materialized next to me. I froze the ground underneath it and caused it to freeze to a ice statue. The rest clipped their hooves impatiently. Still no sight of the Nightmare Master.

I heard a scream, Elsa's scream. My blood ran cold.

I ran out disintegrating nightmares as I went by them. Elsa was flocked by a wall with nightmares separating her and Jacob. I couldn't see her through the thick cloud of nightmares. She screamed again louder this time.

Jacob was trying desperately to get to her yet his just a mortal his too weak. The nightmares exploded in a furry of ice shooting in all directions. Elsa.

She was being dragged to the ground her hand reaching to the sky. Black sand clung to her clothes like glue as they pulled her down. A black void at her knees.

"Elsa!" I yelled.

So many things happened at once. The sound of my screams and Elsa's transformation and the ringing of a bell.

The moon shone on her. Elsa's ears and tail appearing flurries flocking her. She's a storm of ice and snow, the Ice Queen. Her hair came undone from the braid her pale locks weaving like tendrils.

The nightmares were frozen on contact and shattered. Jacob was stunned.

She stood up and glanced my way, she mouthed, I love you. And collapsed on the snow covered ground.

 ** _THIRD PERSON P.O.V_**

Veena stood a block away from all the commotion. Surely this will make the papers and media.

"Must I always clean up your messes brother?" She snorted.

Her hand went to her face and she swept away her fringe. Revealing a blood red pupil with the image of a skull biting on an infinity sign." Time dome."

Veena glanced at her watch and it indicated 8.12.

A/N: Miss me? Anyway looks like it's revealed Veena is the girl from Elsa's dreams and she's hella powerful. You'll find out in the next chapter the continuation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

I snapped my eyes open glancing around me I was still in the restaurant. How? Was all that a dream or some weird vision? I am really confused.

"Elsa you okay?" Jacob's voice made my thoughts return to reality. I turned back to face him.

"Yes I'm fine." I forced out.

I turned yet again to face the kitchen the black horse things appeared there. Why am I even checking it, it is just a mere vision. . . right?

Jack.

Of course Jack, in that vision he enters just as they emerged.

"We have to get out of here," I stood up and gripped Jacob's hand and dragged him out the door. I had no idea what his supposed intention were but I can't leave him."now."

Once we reached outside I told Jacob to go home and that maybe we could postpone our date. He agreed And offered me a ride home but I had a feeling my real boyfriend will do that for me.

Once Jacob left I turned back to the restaurant sure enough there was a trail of black sand snaking out the door. So little it's barely noticeable. I ran.

Jackbumped into me literally. I was running with my head angled behind me I didn't want to lose track of that black sand. Jack just happened to run by as well.

"Elsa what–" I cut him off. I hastily grabbed his hand.

"Please we have to get away now." The sense of urgency in my voice must have shocked Jack as he hesitated for a second.

"We have to face it." I had no idea what it means but I knew Jack wasn't bluffing there was something after me and he knows it." We have to lead them away from the roads this must stay under wraps."

We had little time to come up with a solid plan. Quick rundown I'll be the bait and get whatever it is to follow me. There was a narrow alleyway just two blocks east and the chances of there being people in that area is low. Jack them took off his blazer and gave it to me.

I blinked. I forgot in my hast to grab my coat before I left the restaurant. It took me a while to register to the cold like I said before the cold never bothered me anyway.

I asked Jack about the rest of their plan but he said the same thing as the vision. "I'll explain later."

How could he? We were officially a couple and yet he still insists on keeping his secrets I thought he was trustworthy. I shook my head can't be thinking negatively there had to a reason, Jack only confessed to me yesterday. I can't expect him to open up to me every second of every day.

"Let's do it." I speed walked toward the alley. Still I'm amazed Jack knew about it. He must have this street memorized or something.

By the time I reached the place the black sand was completely invisible blending into the shadows. I can feel it it's not gone, just bidding it's time.

I ran over the plan again." You have to transform Elsa." Jack had stated bluntly.

"Why? I have no control over it my powers is one thing but my transformation is based on much deeper emotions." I reasoned.

"If you don't. You die. I can't live in a world without you now Elsa. I've never loved a girl as much as I love you. You know I'm serious cause guys don't throw around the L word so casually."

I snorted. Leave it to Jack to find a way to lighten the mood while adding some personal romantic crap in. "That's so cheesy but I'll try."

Now I'm standing in the middle of a dark alley way and maybe if I'm lucky that vision will stay as it is a vision.

"I jinxed didn't I?" I sighed. The alley entrance was blocked by a row of black horses made of. . . sand?

The horses were incomplete the other half of their bodies were like tails pooling out black sand. Their eyes were yellow and soulless.

"Got it." I heard Jack's voice. I turned to see him already defeating the dark horses. They were nothing more than frozen chunks of black ice scattered on the dirty ground. He stood tall in his hand was a long stick just as tall as him the end was crooked and I realized he was holding a shepherd staff.

He has so much explaining to do like how the fact did he just take down all those horse things?

He laughed. At what I don't know. "Come on Elsa let's get you home and maybe we can talk about all this over tea or something."

Just as Jack said when we got to my apartment I got us tea and Jack sat down with Earl Grey tea and mine Jasmine.

"You might not believe what I tell you but I need you to trust me." He started.

"Jack your my boyfriend of course I trust you." I smiled.

"Okay. I'm a spy and I work for a spy agency called the Guardians which is filled with people like you and me. We are all decadents of certain mystical spirits or gods. I was send to protect you."

"Excuse me? Did you just say your a spy?" He nodded." Like 007 or something?"

"Yes but more. . . magical."

"So wait is falling in love me with a ploy or something so you get close to me?" My heart sank. I didn't want to believe it but that might be the cause. Maybe it felt right with Jack was because he seduced me to fall for him so I can be another accomplishment for his work.

His gaze soften." Elsa the plan was to get close to you in term of position." He reached out and gripped my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze." I was never meant to fall for you or be friends with. But I don't regret going against the rules. You Elsa Winterwell are the most beautiful smart and kind person I've ever met. I love you for real and no job or spy job will come between that. Now you are just ruining my image woman I had to and say the L word again."

I slapped his arm playfully a slight laugh escaping my lips.

He didn't wait and pulled me in by using his other hand to cup my head and kissed me deeply. How could I have ever doubted him?

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

I was glad that I finally came clean with Elsa but still this was one weird night. First that vision I had. Who sent that? It was right nonetheless the nightmares did attack Elsa but how did it know?

"One more thing why do you need to protect me? Does it concern those weird horses?" She asked.

"Right. We call those weird horses," I made a open and close inverted for the last two words." nightmares and they are conjured up by this guy the Nightmare Master. And his the one after you." I answered.

"Why?"

"You know the current news lately?"

"The massacre of children in orphanages? The police say it's just a serial killer case and we are told not to panic."

"Yeah the Nightmare Master has been killing all those children to somehow prevent them from growing up to be too powerful. They are all killed before they can be of mature age. We think that his preparing for something."

"For what? And why is he after me if he only targets children?"

"Something to do with the autumn solstice that's why his attacks have risen lately. His only after you because compared to the agents in the Guardians we are trained you are not. Plus you have the strongest mana reading any oracle in the Guardians seen. Your very powerful Elsa and your easy prey."

"I'm easy prey?"

"Yeah but don't worry I'll help you at least control your transformation the important thing about that is to stay calm. You will have to rely on me not just a bodyguard but as your boyfriend I can't let any harm come to you."

"Thanks anything you haven't told me?"

Maybe I should tell about Lucien he is family I should but I have to make sure Lucien agrees to keep it a secret.

"Yeah there's one more–"

"Elsa you back yet?" Lucien's voice boomed across the apartment man his loud.

U"Er. . . Yeah in the lounge." Elsa replied.

He entered and scowled when he saw me. It's fine really Lucien is a really good guy just a little protective of his siblings. I might just be spending a little too much time around Elsa and he saw it as me invading his territory. Come to think of it I between the protecting Elsa thing and the training Lucien sessions my plate is overflowing. I might not have time to help Elsa as well not to mention me neglecting my sister.

"What's he doing here?" Lucien sat down next to Elsa.

"I was just leaving," I got up and walked towards him placing my hand in his shoulder." can you follow me for a second Lucien?"

He shot me a puzzled look and Elsa looked conflicted so much things must be running through her head right now.

I got Lucien into the kitchen." I told her."

His eyes widened." Are you insane? You told her about the agency?"

"She got attacked earlier tonight I had to tell her."

"The Nightmare Master? Is Elsa alright?"

"Yes and what did you want me do tell her what she saw was a trick of light? Black sand horses attacked her she was totally in shock what was I supposed to tell her?"

He clicked his tongue and shook his head." Did you tell her about me as well?"

"I thought it best you come clean to her yourself. But I was about to before you came in."

"Your right we're family I hate keeping this from them." He turned and I gripped his arm when he took a step forward.

"Maybe tomorrow she's gone through a lot tonight you don't want to override her with too much information."

"Yeah and another thing why are you here lately?"

I stood rooted to the ground my heart racing. What do I say? Even as I'm thinking Lucien was giving me the pissed off look. He must be getting impatient I don't have much time. Honesty is the policy as Veena always says when we were younger before the orphanages and our separation.

"I'm dating your cousin." I added softy.

He looked shell shocked like I just stabbed him the back or something. I did, in an indirect way.

"Please let me go. I don't want to seem gay." He said.

I realized that I was still holding on to him. I also realized with my blushing face at telling Lucien the fact that I was dating his cousin. It did seem a little gay. I was just about to let go when Elsa came in.

"Are you guys confessing to each other or something?" She questioned looking at our current state.

I hastily took my hands of Lucien and he looked disgusted. Elsa raised one eyebrow and looked at me." No I just told Lucien about you know us." I gestured to Elsa.

"Yeah and I'm dating Veena so I'm not gay." Lucien face palmed himself at the realization of what he just said his face tainted pink.

"Wait you are dating Veena?" When were you going to tell me this?" I went all angry big brother mode on him.

"You didn't tell me about you and my cousin." Lucien protested.

"Yeah because we became a couple last night."

"Touché. But why were you here last night? Wait have you guys had sex yet?"

"No. And we are going off track." I retorted blood rushing to my face." The point is we. are. not. gay."

"Great cause if you were cheating on me–" Elsa began but Lucien cut her off.

"I will find you and I will kill you." Great now Lucien is quoting Taken lines great he went all cliche on me.

"Okay you know I'm going to leave cause this conversation is going nowhere and took a Taken scene turn. So I'll come back tomorrow." I turned my heel to exit while looking over my shoulder and mouthed see you later to Elsa while Lucien wasn't looking.

"Oh and I'll call Veena later ask her whether you took her virginity." I added.

I could hear Lucien take in a sharp breath. Oh I'm so getting all the details out of Veena.

 ** _THIRD PERSON P.O.V_**

Veena stood on the top edge of the Maintail church looking down at the city. A bright flame colored bird flew down and perched itself on Veena's waiting arms.

"Sunbind what's the news?" She asked.

The bird chirped and replied its force feminine and youth like." So far the Nightmare Master has been killing more children but I suppose you already know that."

"Of course."

"Do you think that reversing time for them was a good idea?"

"Meddling with time is never a good thing but it had to be done."

"Pitch really has his work cut out for him huh?"

"Yes. Soon they will know and once I'm done I will be no more."

Sunbind flapped her wings and took flight into the starry sky. Veena took one step forward nearing the edge and fell down a pair of black feathery wings tipped with white emerged from her back.

A/N: What did Veena mean by no more? Why does that bird talk? What does Pitch have to do with at of this? Why does Veena have wings? Is Jack and Lucien gay? Of course not.{duh}


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

So good news Veena is still a virgin and apparently she now knows about Elsa and me. Elsa didn't tell her, Lucien did.

"I told you bro he kinda has to tell me I mean he told you we were dating." Veena said over the phone.

"Yeah but it slipped out so technically he didn't tell us he kinda leaked it." I stated.

"Yeah and that I'm not gay scene Elsa was there too right?"

"Yes I told you me and Lucien were not having a gay moment and never will."

"Just Lucien?"

"And all other guys cause again I am not gay."

"Gay."

"Your going to bring this up every chance you have don't you?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

Veena laughed and hung up.

Every pair of siblings are bound to have some form of sibling rivalry and for me and Veena it consists of her making fun of me and I take all her criticism. I have pranked her over the years and she always pays me back tenfold. I learned my lesson pretty quick, never mess with Veena, I pity Lucien right now.

I stared at my phone. Gripping it tightly. Now that Elsa knows that I work with the Guardians the next step is tell them I told Elsa about them. But if Mani find out that I've fraternizing his niece he will kill me.

I flashed my WATCH into the scanner. The doors opened and I steeped through. I was greeted by Tooth she was heading to the office with a stack of papers in her hand. I should tell her first she was like a mother to me I can trust her not to judge.

"Hey Tooth can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as she walked towards me seeing me enter.

"Sure just give a while to put these down." She said nodding to the papers in her hands.

"Let me help you." She handed me the papers and I followed her into her office it was about as big as Mani's. Tooth is the most powerful oracle since she is able to see through memories of others. Maybe I can ask her about that odd vision while I'm at it.

I placed the papers gently on the table and took a seat across her." So Tooth you know about that rule that Mani laid out the one and only rule we shouldn't ever break?"

"You broke it didn't you?" Wow she's fast.

"Yeah. Worse its with Elsa."

"I know who she is CEO of Arrendell Corp. niece of Mani the rundown of her profile." She knows?

"That's her." I let out an small laugh and rubbed the back of my neck.

"The rule is Jack to answer your question is to never enter a relationship with a mortal or get to close to them."

"But if you know who Elsa is you know she isn't a mortal."

"Yeah but she is still vulnerable and weak despite her strong magical prowess. Why did you think Mani assigned you to her because you can relate to her. You share similar powers and that alone is enough to cause complications. Maybe you are just experiencing some form of power merge and its clouding your true feelings."

A power merge is when two decedents with the same or similar power will feel attracted to each other because of it. When the two get close enough they some time to merge which is when they transfer their mana with each other. Thus they both kind of upgrade their magic it's a win win situation. But since not many decedents are born with the same powers the merge is rare.

It could not be the cause right? I mean I did truly love Elsa could it just be a mirage cause by the merge?

"Listen Jack." The multi-colored haired women leaned back and placed her hand on the table." I am willing to keep your secret but promise that maybe you'll go away for a while. Just to see if what you feel is caused by the merge or that you really like her. Go someplace nice how about Lithalf? You took a job there before right? I'm sure Queen Spirit will be glad to honor your return since you've helped her before."

Queen Spirit I used to be her bodyguard for a while she was really nice she was like a sister to me. She used to be the princess before she got engaged to prince Vernes and now they rule Lithalf together. It is a steady economy and their main export is their fibrnene cloth the softest kind of fabric.

"Maybe." I answered trying to stall.

"Promise Jack." Tooth insisted.

"Alright." I agreed that it's like I signed my death note.

I regret that word the moment I said it. Sorry Elsa.

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

"Anna's getting married." I looked at my phone again. Trying to make sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me. I scanned the four sentence email. No she's getting married alright.

To:Anna

Topic: Really Marriage?

I'm so happy for you Anna. I totally approved of Kristoff just so you know.

Love,

Elsa

I send the email and it marked delivered. I got up and phoned Jack I can't wait to tell him the news. Anna and Kristoff were coming back home from their trip to Africa. Anna sent me a message stating that Kristoff proposed to her while they were filming rhinos. They could've died but at least they made it. Anna would usually chatter on and on about something as big as this. Wi-fi is very rare in Africa so I guess she couldn't send much before she lost service.

The phone rang and I could hear Jack's voice on the other line." Hello Jackson Overland speaking.""Jack its me Elsa." I said I could barely hide the enthusiasm in my voice.

"Els I know your number is on my phone and I put you as snowflake."

"Really? Your contact for me is snowflake?"

"Suites you don't you think? It's less demonic than Ice Queen."

"So I'm demonic?"

"I'll be right there babe."

He was totally avoiding the question, men.

Jack entered the office a short while later. His smile seemed slightly forced.

I told him about Anna's marriage and he asked when the wedding was.

"I don't know Wi-fi is hard to get there not to mention phone service. She just hyped for four sentences." I said.

"Typical Anna so excited that she completely forgets the main point." I sighed.

"You've done your research on my sister too?"

"I've ran into her a few times she pretty easy to read and no I respect others privacy. I only read in her profile for a short while to understand her relationship with you. Your the only on I'm interested in." Jack stared into my eyes his hand snaked to my waist.

"Yeah anyways we can't right now. Veena and I am going for lunch. I need some girl time every now and then Tiana's coming and my other friend Ariel."

"Ariel?"

"You know her? Well I expect you to she's a model in the same agency as Jacob I recall."

"She's a fellow agent a decedent of Neptune so technically she's like a mermaid. She can breath under water and everything."

"Oh I didn't know that but I guess that makes sense she always loved swimming. So even broke the school record."

"Right but you just prevent telling Ariel anything she's very loyal to the Guardians and will report anything. . . off. Veena too she has to keep quiet as well."

"I haven't told Veena yet how does she know?" I crossed her arms.

"Lucien told her." My eyebrow twitched.

"I am going to have a little talk to him later." He smiled warily.

I hooked my arms around Veena's she might be younger than the rest of us but Tiana and Ariel know her well. There is nothing I can't tell her. Anyone I know she knows.

We agreed to meet at the Holidays cafe since I recommend the jelly donuts. Ariel seemed nervous at first but since she was out voted she came along. I don't why she was so anxious about eating there I mean it's just a cafe nothing can go wrong.

"What are you going to get Elsa?" Ariel asked."The jelly donuts and maybe a hot chocolate?" I was still looking at the menu.

After placing our order to some lady named Tooth. I think Jack has mentioned her before how she played a huge part in his life she was his second mother. She worked with the Guardians too this must be her other job.

She glanced my way once before leaving which is weird since she don't know me. She had pink eyes and I recalled that Jack said she was a decedent of the Tooth fairy no wonder her name is Tooth.

Once the food arrived and we finished eating we all jumped into a conversation.

"Ariel when is your wedding again?" Tiana asked pushing her empty plate away from her.

"Next year Eric is still in England for business." Ariel took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh yeah Elsa what's going on with you and that white haired guy? He seemed really disappointed last time we met. I guess it's my fault I stole you from him huh?" Tiana said fondly.

Oh shit! I told Veena about me and Jack and how she would it a secret but I forgot about Tiana. She and Jack only exchange a few words last time.

"White haired guy?" Ariel repeated shooting me a suspicious glance.

"Yeah what was his name again I think it started with J–"

"Okay I think that's enough talk about boys don't you think Elsa?" Veena interrupted. She saved me. Although Ariel is still a little suspicious she agreed for us to go shopping.

While we were walking Veena speeded up to catch up with Tiana. Ariel chose this moment to fall alongside me." So about this guy…"

"I've had enough about boys Ariel I mean out of everybody here I'm the only single one here." I just lied through my teeth. I am dating Jack but only a few limited people know about our relationship. He also warned me to not Ariel but still it pains me to keep such a secret from one of my best friends. Still she also hasn't told anyone about her job either. I wonder if Eric knows.

"Just so you know I'm not that immersed in the agency to keep out of this conversation. I know about you and Jack." I stopped dead in my tracks. Ariel folded her hands behind her and gave me a friendly smile.

"Girls why don't you both go to the mall first and me and Elsa will tag along later." She turned to face Tiana and Veena. They didn't see anything wrong with Ariel's suggestion and they left.

I managed to regain my senses and shook my head." What how? Jack told no one at least in the agency. Right?"

"Wrong," Ariel pointed a finger into the air and said matter-Factly." He told Tooth his so called adoptive mother. Don't blame him Elsa. Jack's a good guy at least that's what I heard. I never actually met the guy.

"Don't worry Tooth only told me because she knew about my relation to you. She's a real insight. I know about you and Jack's… relationship."

"If you knew why did you confront me?" I asked.

"To tell you this. I am happy for you Elsa but us Guardians agents are very…busy. He might leave you for two months maybe more or less on business. Then he'll come back with a new girlfriend or something."

"Is that how you met Eric?" I cut her off.

"Sorta. But the thing is we never like to stay tied down. I want to marry Eric because I know he is the one for me, but you and Jack have known each for a far less time. I just don't want you to rush anything. You don't to get your heart broken and there's the merge effect." Before I could ask her what that was she answered my mental question.

"It's a rare occurrence that happens when two people with similar powers meet and they kinda feed off each other's magic. It's supposed to be a beneficial cause for both involved. The two will be drawn together and they fall in a visionary love. Although really it's the merge effect. I hate to say this but if this merge is happening around you and Jack then.–"

"He doesn't really love me and is just using me to get more powerful?" My breathing started coming in short raspy breaths. Could it be possible? That Jack has been trying to manipulate me this whole time to gain power? The merge effect. Does that mean that I didn't love Jack? Everything was right with Jack. I could tell him things as easily as I could talk to Veena.

"Please Elsa just be safe." Ariel pleaded.

For the rest of the day I forgot about Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

It's been four days. Elsa seemed to be constantly on edge lately when I see her. She always finds some excuse to not talk to me.

The thing is that my time ran out. I promised Tooth that I will take some time off Elsa. And sort out my feelings basically anything men do not do. I think I did something to upset her but I don't seem to remember it. I tried asking Veena but she came up blank to Elsa's behavior as well. I had to leave tomorrow night, Tooth helped me prepare everything from the room and two way trip. I was take the submarine and stay in the castle.

The submarine is supposed to belong to Bunnymund. I won it from him in a card game, weirdest go fish game ever.

Spirit offered me to stay in the palace she was very glad that I was coming for a visit. I was to be assisting her to some royal events with her new security agents also from the Guardians. The Penguins is their code names I've only met them once. Apparently they are all brothers named, Skipper, Kawasaki, Rico and Private and yeah I also didn't think those were their real names either. Private is the youngest of the four and by far the most innocent. Although they have no powers they are part of the Lithalf military.

Lithalf also has a Guardians base stationed there. The Penguins are part of the sonic section the section for powerless mortals. Yet all of them are assets to the agency.

I walked into the egg shell white office to see Elsa sleeping on the table. She has been shunning me for the past few days. Anna came back two days earlier so she used her as an excuse that I can't come over anymore. She has yet to tell Anna or Kristoff about us yet and I doubt she ever will. A stack of papers at her side a pen under her hand.

I sighed walked over to her and dropped my blazer on her shoulders. It kinda reminds me of the night I had to save her from nightmares.

Veena chose this time to come in. She saw me next to Elsa and gave me a small smile.

"Hey bro bring a real gentleman aren't you?" She asked closing the door.

"Veena can I ask a big favor?" I said still not lifting my gaze from Elsa's sleeping form.

"Depends what is it?" She asked.

"I'm resigning and will be leaving for Lithalf tomorrow night and I don't have the guts to tell Elsa. Can you help me tell her I'll be going away?"

"Are you fucking insane? Your breaking up with her? You asshole." Ouch that was a low blow even for Ve.

I expected this much. I could never be able to avoid this kind of reaction from either Veena or Elsa. Yes I was breaking up with Elsa and it was for the best. If this feeling is the merge I didn't want Elsa to think I was using her. Maybe I did really love her, maybe I don't. If I didn't, me and Elsa would practically be strangers she wouldn't want me anywhere near her life. And I would not mind it one bit. If I really did love her then… I don't know. Once I leave the chance of her and me having a real relationship goes down the drain.

"Yeah I get it I'm a douche okay don't keep reminding me sis." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah you are but your also a man so you will tell Elsa that your leaving in person. Your the first real boyfriend she ever had and your going to break her heart. I can't believe I'm related to you fucking bastard.

"Just do it. It can't be that hard to man up and at least break up with her personally and not ask your beautiful and very qualified sister to do it for you." She gave me another smile I guess she was trying to be humorous to lighten the mode and it worked.

"Maybe. But I don't want to see Elsa heartbroken. So I'm asking you instead. If it comes to that I can't do it can you tell her for me?"

"Wow do you even hear yourself right now? You do care for Elsa so why the hell are you forcing yourself away from her?"

"Do you agree to do it?"

She sighed in defeat." Fine but I want you to at least try to tell her. I can't be pulling the heavy weight here. Me and Anna will the one comforting her while your gone. I hate to break the news to her too."

She exited the office silently. I continued to stare at Elsa and reached into my pocket. A folded piece of white paper in my hands, my resignation paper. I placed it on the table tucked underneath the other papers.

Anna came running in just after that. Her strawberry blonde hair undone from the usual twin braids. She halted once she saw me next to Elsa and she gave me a suspicious look. Didn't expect her to come in and Veena left not long ago. Man with all these run ins I'll never be able to talk to Elsa.

"What are you doing? Why are in my sister's office and why is your blazer on her shoulder?" She asked rambling on that I barely caught the words. Typical Anna.

Before I opened my mouth Elsa began to steer. Her eyes half closed with sleep. I bit my lip. It was obvious that she hasn't been getting sleep, the nightmares must've returned. Why was she pushing me away? Now I sounded stupid. Veena was right me and Elsa have been avoiding each other mutually. But I guess it's me that ended up being the most cowardly.

"Anna what are you doing? Why are you here? Also why is there a couch outside?" She asked shaking off the blazer and returned it to me without another word. I just noticed there is a black couch behind Anna.

"Oh right isn't it great? Me and Kristoff came across a furniture store in Africa that sells furniture of the best materials. We planned on getting some for our house but you know we needed a place to keep it. Me and him rented a warehouse but this extra couch is too big to fit. So I thought that I might as well give to you since well your office has always been a little plain." She grinned.

"It's a office An it's not a resting room." Elsa got up and walked to Anna's side. I feel that she just trying to find something to separate me and herself. I'm not going to lie that stung.

"Right anyway you have yet to answer my question? Jack was it?" Anna evaded Elsa and walked towards me.

"Yeah well um… your sister is my boss and I am her personal assistant so of course I'm in here. Also as her fellow employee I'm just being a gentleman and Elsa looked cold." I said awkwardly.

"Really? There's nothing else going on between the both of you?" Oh my god how is that me and Elsa are that obvious? Does everyone know we're in a relationship?

"Nothing Anna. Jack is just a close friend nothing else. We got to know each other well this past month." Elsa placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Uh guys can you clear out? This couch is heavy." Kristoff said from the other side Lucien was holding one end while Kristoff was supporting it.

"Weak." Veena took over Kristoff's spot and moved the furniture into the room as we all moved. Kristoff stared in awe. Yeah Veena is crazy strong I had that reaction when I injured my leg and she carried me to the hospital. Most embarrassing moment in my life.

Elsa and Anna tried to contain their laughter as the two laid the couch down on the floor facing the work table.

I immediately sat down next to Kristoff and Lucien who both collapsed on it. It was made of black vintage plather. One of Arrendell Crops main export. It's weird that Anna got her sister something made from her own company. But maybe she didn't know. Elsa also told me that she doesn't like to involve Anna in too much political things. She wanted Anna to have her own freedom and not be tied down by Elsa's job.

"Well god news is you two don't have to bang in the closet anyone." Veena said sarcastically.

My eyes widened and gave the universal signal for CUT IT OUT! Veena looked at me, puzzled. She must've thought that we told Anna about me and Elsa.

I was kind of scared to turn and face Anna I could feel her heating stare from the back of my head. Kristoff seemed equally outraged and I need not face them to know it.

"Veena could you explain in greater detail what you meant?" Anna asked.

"We should just forget it." Finally Veena caught on to it.

"No no I agree with Anna. Veena please explain. Or maybe Jack would like to say something." Kristoff spoke this time. I swallowed the lump in my throat. A tense silence filled the room.

"Me and Jack are dating." Elsa's voice rang through the thick awkward quiet. Her voice was filled with longing as if she was trying to believe what she was saying is true. And she was a very hard time believing it. My stomach churned. I wonder if Elsa was going to add something like 'but we just broke up' or something like that.

I waited five, seven, nine, eleven seconds. No other words came out of her mouth. I am still unable to breathe.

"I knew it!" Anna yelled out enthusiastically. Fists pumping the air." Finally Elsa you found someone I'm so happy for you. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier. I thought we were family."

"Me and Jack wanted to keep it a secret since our relationship is sort of a scandal." Elsa explained.

"Exactly." I said without thinking.

"Anyway my relationship is not the only thing going on. So Anna mind telling me how Kristoff proposed to you. I'm sure Veena will be very excited to hear it too." She was changing the subject.

"Sure maybe the guys can get the other sofas while us girls stay for girl talk okay?" Veena smiled catching onto Elsa's ruse.

"Fine come on guys to the van sorry you got dragged into this Jack." Lucien finally spoke up.

We all sighed in defeat and left the office. Elsa didn't meet my gaze once.

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

I felt very guilty and heart broken. Plus a lot of other conflicting emotions were stirring up within me. I tried to avoid the question about Jack but with Anna around the conversation always seems to round back to the same topic. Veena was trying to help but even she can't battle against Anna's power of enthusiasm and spunk.

"So the thing is I guess Kristoff wanted to propose to me properly. Yet I found the ring in his bag and questioned him about it. The rest is obvious." Anna reached out her hand to let us see her ring. It was a sliver ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by emeralds in a circle.

I felt a little tug at my heart strings. On several occasions I've thought that maybe Jack might propose to me. I know I was rushing it and the chances of that happening was zero percent. I am happy for Anna but a little jealous at the same time.

"Elsa what's wrong? You and Jack have been a little on edge lately and don't think I have not noticed it." Veena asked. We were all sitting in the new couch and she scooted closer.

"Can I open up for a second here?" I said my gaze fell to the white tiled floor.

"Of course we are all girls here. We are the best in heart to heart talks." Anna said her hand reaching out to grip mine.

"I think Jack is just using me to gain…" I cannot tell them about Jack's job that will just get them into trouble as well. "More political power cause you know… CEO of the largest corporation in the world. What if he doesn't love me?" I ended.

Veena paused for a second holding her hand in front of Anna gesturing for her to not talk." Elsa I know my brother and his not the type of guy to use others. I just there might be other things keeping him busy for now."

"Wait Veena that's your brother?" Anna frowned." Seriously I leave for one month and I miss everything."

"Yeah Anna this past month is just… confusing. Veena your right as well. Jack is a good guy but–" I was tongue tied. I do not know what Jack is thinking but maybe it is best that we break up. I mean Ariel did say that the merge befalls the two involved into a visionary love. Maybe what I feel is that visionary love she talked about. I needed time to sort my feelings about all this about Jack.

A loud bang admitted from the door." Lucien watch it! Just open the door." The sound of the knob turning alerted us to drop our conversation.

The men can win later with Kristoff and Lucien carrying a similar capuchin to the one we are sitting on. Jack came in later struggling with a single sitter sofa. Veena had to help him.

After they all moved the furniture Anna and Kristoff bid us all goodbye. They were going to pick a venue for their wedding. Veena and Lucien left soon after saying they got a appointment for dinner. It was after after hours right now after they leave me and Jack will the only ones in the building.

When the door closed behind them another uncomfortable silence befallen the room. I tried to look busy and got Jack and myself some tea. He muttered a thank you and we sat apart from each other.

"So.…" Jack began attempting to break the atmosphere.

"So what?" I asked my loosening around the cup. There comes that feeling again. Whenever he speaks I feel the sudden urge to be close to him. I want to die.

"Elsa please don't be so distant," he looked up from his cup." Come here… I just need you beside me for a while." He patted the space next to him.

I did as he told me to placing the cup on the table that I moved over. Jack did the same as I sat down beside him. His hand flew to my waist and my breath hitched.

Using his other hand he lifted me up and a moment later I was on his lap. My pencil skirt running up my thighs. He rested his head on my shoulder arms wrapping around me." I'm so sorry Elsa. I don't deserve you."

"What? Jack don't pretend. Ariel told me I know." I said trying to force my way out of his grip, but he held on.

"Ariel of course," Jack grunted." Listen snowflake. The merge is a rare occurrence and people in it. But a few have been known to really love each other. I've done some research on it and it can be true of we are strong enough."

"That's not going to help Jack! Please if these feelings are real why must you go and make all this complicated? Maybe these feelings aren't real what then?"

"Then just know that I will always like you Elsa."

I took in a sharp breath he said 'like' instead of 'love'. Maybe the merge is already complete and he felt no need for me anymore.

"Then why?" I asked. Eyes welling up with hot tears. I was so glad that Jack can't see my face right now.

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you made love to me yet?" He shifted. That must have struck a nerve. Last time he wanted me in every way but now with this stupid merge in play is it his emotions talking or lust? Most probably the second, we were both virgins what is stopping him from taking me?

"Because even if this love is fake. I still respect you Elsa, and you said before we are not ready. Maybe we still aren't. All I know is I cannot take it from you if you don't love me if I don't love you."

"There you go throwing the L word again." I attempted to laugh but it came out as a raspy choke.

"Elsa I'm resigning and am leaving for Lithalf tomorrow." I went limp. "I'm just sorry."

He loosened his hold on me as I escaped from his embrace. "I'm sorry too."

He settled me down next to him and stared into my eyes. His bright ice like eyes warm and hurting. I wasn't used to seeing him like he was always the strong one the heroic one. I relied on him. I loved him. I was unable to contain my tears as a single tear escaped from my eye.

He brushed it away and gave me the smallest smile I have ever seen." So I guess we are breaking up huh?"

"I guess so." I said as he exited the room.

 **A/N : Don't worry they get back together in the end. So chill. Also if you think this a fast breakup go read manga one** **day relationships not making it up.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

"You are to get to Lithalf by nightfall the Penguins will meet you there." Tooth's voice rang from the voicemail. She was reminding me of the agenda.

I closed my suitcase and set the lock. I was in my house which will be given to Lucien who will be house sitting for me till I get back. I encouraged him to continue training even if his mentor wasn't there. The only thing is I promised to help Elsa with her powers as well. But with all the constant drama recently I never got the chance to help her.

"Hey." Lucien was standing by the door giving me a murderous look. I know he was highly outraged by the fact that I left his cousin heartbroken. I wonder how Elsa's taking it.

"Hey. Here is the keys try not to set the place on fire." The look on his face told me to shut the hell up.

"I won't." I looked over my shoulder as he shut the door.

I got to the airport. If you are wondering there is a underwater station the government had installed under the airport. They never had any use for it so the Guardians bought the place. It's where we keep all our marine weapons and a couple of submarines. I had to at least pass as if I was a normal person who didn't own a submarine.

Veena wanted to send me off but she opted to stay with Elsa instead. Apparently she thinks Elsa will need all the support she can get.

"Hey you." I turn to face a platinum blonde.

"Hey. I thought you won't be coming." I said trying to smile.

"I want to make you a deal Jack. You go to Lithalf and sort out your feelings or whatever men do. Don't come back with a new girlfriend like Ariel said you would. If you still like me I will take you back." Ariel said that? The next time I see that red haired tattletale I'll give her a earful for that.

"I'm glad Snowflake. I'll take you up in that offer." I reached out to shake my hand with Elsa's. I still have a shot. That's all I needed.

I got into the terminal and waved to Elsa. She seemed to be alone. Or the rest are just hiding in bushes taking videos or gossiping.

I took a alternate route and into a room hidden in the terminal.

"Elsa if I still love you I'll come back. And we will turn the world Ice Cold."

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

"Jack if I still love you I know you will back cause I trust you. And we will turn the world Ice Cold."

I looked over my shoulder one last time even though I know Jack is no longer there.

Waking to the car park I climbed into my car and shuttled the door behind me.

 **A/N: This is a short chapter I know and it has to be like that for dramatic effect. Also I needed a break. School is starting son and so you know I don't live in Europe or America. So my holidays are different. Also homework (that's right I still haven't done it.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 ** _ELSA P.O.V_**

"Veena any word from Jack yet?" I asked the black and white haired woman as she walked into my office. Again with a large stack of paperwork. When Jack was here we managed to spilt the workload between the three of us. Now without Jack my job has been tripled. He always helped to review my work and give me a quick summary. But his not here anymore so I have to read all that and decide what to do afterwards.

It was an understatement that I simply missed Jack. It was absolute torment without him. Not just the work just because he always seems to lighten up my mood. It's not that I don't appreciate Veena but still Veena has been a little… tense.

Jack has been gone for over two weeks now. I have gotten used to being let down. Jack is just another one of those things in my long long long list.

Even when I was l didn't have the freedom any normal kid would have. I was constantly forced to wear gloves. My parents never guilted me into anything I am the one that forces myself.

When I was twelve, our family went to a amusement park just off the shores of Oslew. It was summer then and wearing the gloves were complete torture. Yet I knew that if I didn't do it, I knew my power will manifest again. I went to the toilet to freshen up so I had to take my gloves off to wash my hands. Since there was no dryer or any paper towel provided I stuffed my gloves into my pockets, telling myself to put them on later. The only thing is, I forgot. We went on the Ripper ride a roller coaster that was supposedly the most scary thing you can experience. When we went on the ride I got so scared that I froze the safety handle. The screws got loss and after the ride it fell off. They had to close down the ride after that. My parents were so thankful that I didn't get hurt. But I could have not only me, Anna sat beside me off course. I couldn't risk it so I put my gloves on after that.

I never wanted to hurt anyone. Not then. Now now.

"No. But don't worry Elsa in sure he'll call soon. He has phone coverage in Lithalf. He has been there multiple times."She reassured me." If not we're all screwed." She added slightly.

"Say something Ve?" Her last sentence was inaudible.

She shook her head." Nothing." And left.

I checked my phone for the thousandth time that day. Still like Veena said, nothing.

I spent the next few hours going through all the work. I had to skip lunch so Veena took it upon herself to order takeout for me.

"Er.…Elsa?" Veena came in again and stuttered.

"What is it?" I lifted my head from my work and I noticed why Veena sounded so nervous. Right beside her stood a tall blonde model. Jacob.

Jacob explained that he was coming to make an unexpected appearance to visit me or something. He then ran into Veena who was out getting food for Elsa and he offered to help her. He also asked for a private audience with me. Damn it.

The last time we had a 'private audience' he wanted to rape me. Our date last time was also poorly timed. But at least that was in public.

He took a seat on the sofa where I told him seat. I didn't want him anywhere near me. Veena exited the room soon after.

"What's your business here?" I asked putting on my mask. This was an act an act to let Jacob to attempt to get my company. If he is acting then I have to too. I have gotten very good at it after all.

"Right down to business huh? I like that." He said leaning back and criss crossing his fingers. There he goes again. At least last time I had a boyfriend to protect me so I had a reason to turn him down. Now without Jack…I feel vulnerable.

Not that that has always a been a big deal. I am always vulnerable, vulnerable to emotions, fears and most of all of being used.

"Elsa?" Jacob's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I can't be thinking about Jack not now. I did push him away for a while I was fine that he decided to take some time off.…I am.

"Nothing anyway I didn't hear you. What did you say before?" I regained my composure.

"It's about that incomplete date that we had. We didn't really had time to spend." I remember that weird day where Jack was there and then finally there truly were no secrets between us.

"What about it?"

"I was thinking maybe I could take you on another one. And no fancy flowers this time sorry." His head turned to the base on top of the old drawer.

"It's fine really I don't think I can take care of more anyway." I said trying to sound friendly and failing miserably.

"So I came to give you a proper invitation. Elsa Winterwell will you go on a date with me?" I stopped breathing. As flurries fell from the gray and dark sky behind me.

 ** _JACK P.O.V_**

I sat at the bed window gazing out into the lush green garden of the Lithalf castle.

My eyes widened. Snowflakes fell gently from the sky. What great timing.

"I wish Elsa was here to see this." I remarked to myself.

Then I mentally kicked myself. Really Jack thinking about Elsa? Again? I haven't been able to think of anything else but her. Tooth said the merge effect wears off after a month or so but so far no changes. Could I really have loved Elsa for real all this time?

Stop Jack just stop. I can't allow myself to hope. To hope that what Elsa and I had was real. To hope that there might still be a chance for me. To hope for Elsa.

"Jack come on we have to get to work." A voice came from the other side of the oak wood door. Skipper.

Like I said before I was to be helping in the security of Spirit the Queen of Lithalf and my god sister.

I left my blazer on my bed and I made sure I had it before I got out. Skipper and his brothers were there to greet me.

Skipper had sleek black hair and a sharp jawline along with dark brown eyes. He is triplets with Kawasaki and the four are related their features really didn't differ much from one another. Although Kawasaki was the tallest and Rico had slightly spiked hair. Private as well is the shortest of his brothers and is a head shorter than me.

Skipper is the leader. He comes with the mission plans and how to execute them. Although he is not the brightest of the lot he is by far the bravest.

Kawasaki is the smart guy of the group. As I mentioned before Skipper isn't that bright so that's when his brother comes into play. He points out all the pros and cons of each plan without him the Penguins will just be well sitting ducks.

Rico is very resourceful. He has everything from bombs to a convenient snack. Although I have no idea where he keeps them. He is a man of few words and hardly talks unless absolutely necessary. Most of the times he groans and grunts.

Finally Private. He is the I guess the spiritual supporter of the group? I don't know but I know he is also a very good actor when it comes to it. Handy for infiltrations not to mention he is a very big unicorns fan. So there's that.

"Finally you're here see the first snow do the season out that window of yours?" Skipper said. He knows ever since I've came here I'm either doing a very bad job of being alert or an staring out the bedside window.

"I'm telling you it's a breakup. Don't sweat it Jackie boy. You'll get over it." Kawasaki scoffed.

"Like how you got over Doris eh Kawasaki?" Private asked innocently. But it caused the taller and blush.

"Doris? Your girlfriend?" I said teaseling.

"Yep. You should have seen him when she rejected him at first. Retreated to his quarters and barely even moved for three whole darn months. Trust me when I say being on duty was not pleasant." Skipper grabbed his brothers shoulders." Well good thing is their a couple now. Maybe if you play your cards right you might have a shot at getting her back.

"I doubt it anyway let's go and meet Spirit she's at the foyer right?" I said walking away and putting my blazer on.

True enough I saw Queen Spirit and her husband King Vernes. Vernes had a arm around his wife's waist as they waited.

I felt a painful tug at my heart. The way they are made me feel a little jealous. Elsa and I had that once I really hope I can have her again.

"Ah Jack, Penguins there you are." Spirit turned her head over her shoulder. She was a women in her mid thirties but yet just in her appearance you will swear she was in her mid twenties or younger. She had white blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes much like mine. Along with full red lips and high cheekbones. Now that I look closely she really resembles Elsa for some reason.

"Great I'll see you for dinner when you get back sweetie." Vernes pecked Spirit's cheek and turn to leave. Vernes is two years older then his wife and yet much like her he also has a youthful appearance. He had jet black hair and dark purple eyes. He had a sharp jawline and a pale complexion. He really looks like Veena now that I think about it. I never had a chance to meet Spirit's husband.

We all got into the black limo and I sat across from Spirit and the Penguins sat between us. Spirit tried to make small talk and offer me food that was on the limo. We were driving to a hospital opening and Spirit was the guest of honor. She was to be cutting the ribbon later in the afternoon and we were to escort her.

"Jack I want to know the real reason you came back to Lithalf can't just be for a simple job can it? Don't get me wrong I'm simply delighted to have my God brother return it's just that well… if there is something you want to talk about feel free." Spirit said to me as we got off the limo and the Penguins were out of earshot.

"It's nothing really Spirit." I said, helping her out.

"We will talk later." She got out and walked to the platform to greet the minister the Penguins flocking her.

I don't know if u want Spirit to pray into this. I mean I'm very appreciative of her concern and worries. But right now I don't need it I needed to be alone. Even in this kind of jobs I try to stay away from the general population. Making up an excuse that I was keeping a close eye on the Queen from afar. Honestly even I have a hard time believing that lie but everybody else believes in it. My phoned pinged and I recharge into my pocket to see the message.

 _Dear idiot brother Jack,_

 _Jacob just came by and weird thing is he asked Elsa out for a date and she said yes. Just thought you should know this. After all you were against Jacob in the first place. And yes I'm trying guilt you into coming back. Hey can't blame me for being concerned right?_

I guess she wrote a subject line even for a text message just to tell me I'm an idiot. I sighed glancing at Spirit's position she was smiling at the cameras and she snipped the red ribbon. She was much like a big sister to me one that didn't insult me at every turn and I need to tell someone. Maybe I'll take up her offer and get all this conflicting emotions out of me.

I frowned slightly Jacob if his company did have any ties to the Nightmare master then we are all screwed. But still I highly doubt that Richard has told any of his sons even if it were true. Most of all not Jacob.

 ** _THIRD PERSON P.O.V_**

Veena looked into the mirror her reflection stared back at her. She placed both hands on her dresser.

"Jack. You are going to get us all killed." Her reflection swirled and a large ticking clock appeared. At the bottom read, Black Disaster.

A/N: What's up everybody sorry finally got my homework done! Anyway I just got a Wattpad account so if your free or have nothing better to do feel free to check me out. My username is the same. Midnightblood109. I write my own personal stories and also jelsa fanfic. Only got one so far though. But I'm pretty jumping all these stories it's not healthy people.


End file.
